The Beyblade Prom
by eaglenation
Summary: Welome to Metal High, a prestigous boarding academy for talented bladers! All the Bladers are both excited and scared for the prom, which is coming up quick. What will happen? Who will take who? There will be drama! There will be fights! There will be romance! There will be crazyness! There will be breakups! There will be awards! There will be...BEYBLADE!
1. Sign Up Yer OC's!

**Welcome! For those of you who know me, call me eagle. For those of you who don't, call me eagle.**

Anyhoo, the Beyblade Prom is coming up in a week, and all the Bladers are getting ready for the party! Who will they take? What will happen?

If you want me to use one of your OC's in the fic, review them :3

Name:  
Age:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Beyblade:  
Dress/Hairdo/Makeup for the prom:  
Date:

The available dates are Dashan, Kyoya, Ryuga, Bao, Chris, Aguma, Chaoxin, Masmune, King etc. etc. (all the male bladers)

Who's taking who so far:  
Tsubasa: Anika Last  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari  
Gingka: Madoka Amano  
Toby: Zeo Abyss (Zoby forever! I'm sorry, I love shipping them…*makes ashamed face*)

If you desperately want one of the taken ones, PM me and maybe you can convince me to let go of one of my babies…..anyway, you have two week to enter! So enter **quick****!**

eaglenation, over and out!


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I was so surprised about the amount of popularity this fic got before it even started! I was like : O.o and then I was all like :D but then I realised…..how on earth am I going to do this?**

So, I decided something. Instead of a Beyblade prom, I thought it would be better to do a 'Beyblade Highschool' thing, with a prom somewhere during the fic. The reason for this is that a Beyblade prom is just one night, so I don't know if I could turn it into a big, multi-chapter FanFiction, you follow? I would still use the OC's you've already entered, but it would be much more exciting. Don't worry, though, there will still be a prom!  
Now, for a plot idea…does anyone have a good plot idea? If you do, PM me with it, cause I can't think of one at the moment.

Are you guys okay with this? If you don't like it, you can pull out your OC and… I don't know. ****

Just don't hate, okay? This is my first time doing something like this and I just want it to be more interesting ** So yeah, I would love ideas :D**

Please review if I should change this whole thing or not!

Thanks for understanding, guys!

Now, for the couples. Well, I chose the most detailed OC's and the ones I thought I could describe best. So….

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (Please forgive me, Song of Hope! It's just I have to be fair! *offers cookie of consolation*)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami  
Wales : Cynthia Lance

I will accept about two more ** and then I'll start if you guys like my idea!**


	3. Part 1 - The Prom is Announced

**Hello, my little minions! I figured I might as well start this, seeing as I have much to do, but I don't mind! Actually, I'm looking forward to it! I have to thank SkylarkOfTheMoon for saving my pitiful little booty from being crushed by my no-idea-ishness (is that even a word? Oh well, it is now!) Your idea was awesome! So here I go! This first chapter will be a bit of an introduction before I begin the main story :D (Oh, and by the way, I just saw Iron Man 3 and it was SOOOOO AMAZING OMFG!) Anyway, on with the story!**

&*&*&*

"Hey, princess, wake up!" Natsumi called, booting Anika out of bed. The latter woke with a jolt and glanced around her, as if forgetting where she was for a moment. She glared groggily at her friend, who was staring at her impatiently, already dressed in a short blue skirt and a green tank-top with a dark blue vest thrown over top. She had braided her black hair with green ribbon, and she had her favourite gold hoops in her ears.

"What so you want, Hiwatari?" Anika mumbled, groping for her covers. "It's the weekend, remember?"

Natsumi was too excited to care. "They just put up the posters for the Prom!"

This woke up Anika faster than coffee. "Yes!" She bounded out of bed, still wearing pajamas, and went to get dressed. She flung open the door to their dorm bathroom, then flung herself under the shower, combing swiftly through her short, choppy brown-and-blue hair. She emerged from the shower, dripping wet, and looked around for her clothes. When she found them, she put on her blue hoodie with white polkadots quickly, grabbed her torn-up black pants, rolling one leg up the way she always did and leaving the other one down. She pulled on her favourite lime-green knee socks and sloshed water across her face, washing off all remaining grogginess.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Natsumi was attempting to wake up a sleepy Wanda, who was batting Natsumi away with one hand, her face still buried in her pillow.

"See? We all need sleep on Saturdays, Natsumi." Anika said, glaring at Wanda. Finally, she pulled the covers off of her friend, annoyed. "If I get up, you get up! Now let's go see about that prom!"

"Prom? What prom?" Wanda lifted her head, her grey-blue eyes glittering excitedly. "I'll be back!" She ran into the washroom.

"Works like a charm." Natsumi grinned evilly at Anika.

Just then, the door to the three girls dorm burst open, and another pair of girl burst in, out of breath.

"Jeez, people need to knock." Anika grumbled.

One of the girls was wearing cream colored T-shirt, neck cut open into a high collar with green triangle marks, one on each side, and purple edging at the end of her sleeves. She wore green shorts that went about two inches above her knees and had white pockets stitched on. She had a fabric brace on each wrist, and was wearing tall purple boots, her long brown hair tied in a ponytail.  
She peeked over the door frame timidly, then walked in, followed by her companion, who was bouncing up and down on her heels of her silver and blue sneakers, excited. She had slightly wavy light brown hair that reached her waist, bright blue eyes, and a scar on her left cheek. She wore dark blue jeans, in bootcut style, a black tee-shirt with a picture of a lion on it.

Natsumi grinned at them. "I suppose you two have come to announce the prom to us?" Natsumi asked.

The first girl grinned and nodded. "Hey, Mer, show them that poster you stole." She said.

"What, cause you were too chicken to steal it?" Teased the second girl, Merulia Tategami, taking out a poster that said PROM NIGHT in big letters and handing it to Natsumi. "Plus, I didn't steal it, I simply batted my eyelashes at Nile. He was the one putting them up."

"You think he'll ask you to the prom, Mer?" Anika called.

"I hope." Merulia answered, a far-off look in her eyes.

"How 'bout you, Andrea? Who do you want?" Anika asked, turning to the other girl. She cuffed her foot against the wood of the dorm and muttered something.

"What was that?" Wanda asked, leaning on Anika's shoulder curiously. She had returned from the washroom and was wearing her typical clothes; her dark brown hair still damp from the quick shower she had taken.

"I said Julian!"

"Oh shnap, girl!" Natsumi snapped her fingers in the air to emphasize her point.

"How about you, Natsumi?" Andrea asked defensively. "Who do you want to ask you out?"

Natsumi pretended to think sarcastically. "Hmmm….let me see. Well, guess."

"DYNAMIS!" All of the other girls chorused.

"Psssht, no." Natsumi scoffed sarcastically. "I want Tsubasa, this time!"

Anika threw herself on Natsumi, pummeling her with her fists. "He is mine, you little dirty who-"

"Hey guys!" The girls fell silent as they caught sight of a green-haired boy standing in the doorway. Immediatley, all five girls shouted "BOY ALERT!" And began firing pillows and other random objects at him. After being hit in the head by a hair straightener, Kyoya lost his temper, and pulled out his Fang Leone, unleashing a roaring tempest, not strong enough to wreck anything heavy, but enough to calm down a bunch of girls. That is, until Anika and Merulia decided to pull out their own beys.

"Go Midnight Mare!"

"Go Claw Leone!"

"Die, Yo-yo! Midnight Mare! Special Move, Iron Will Charger!" Anika yelled, and the midnight-blue spirit of her Mare, a horse in armour, leapt on top of Leone, sending it flying. Then, Merulia sent her own Claw Leone after Kyoya's Fang Leone, sending it out of the dorm room and into the hallway. The two girls high-fived each other as Kyoya ran after it.

"And that, my friends, is why boys don't come into the girl's dorm." Natsumi said, leaning on the much shorter Anika's shoulder.

"Sorry. Now, Mer, I need to talk to you." Kyoya said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Merulia nodded, and turned to the others."One sec, guys." And followed her brother out of the dorm and into the fresh morning air. "What do you want, bro?" She asked.

For the first time in his life, Kyoya looked nervous. "Umm…ya see Mer…..I need some girl advice."

"Fire away, Yo-yo." Merulia answered, looking at him strangely. She wondered who it was about.

"Stop calling me that. And I want to ask a girl out for the prom."

Curiosity spiking, Merulia leaned in excitedly. "Who? Spill it, Yo-yo."

He hesitated. "Aurora Heart." He whispered, embarrassed.

Merulia grinned. She knew Aurora Heart well. She was so sweet and innocent, but she could imagine her with Kyoya. "Well, you want to hear how then, do you?" She offered.

Kyoya nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Well, here's what you have to do….."

&*&*&*

**Please don't be angry if your character had not had a part in the story yet, each character will have a chapter centered around themselves. Just be patient! Hope you liked it, I tried to stay true to each character as much as possible xD of and, SkylarkOfTheMoon, I need to know what clothes Wanda usually wears. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 1 - KyoRora

**Yay! Second chapter! Here are the updated pairings! I'm going to accept one more. One more! Dun dun dun!**

**Tubasa Otori : Anika Last  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (Please forgive me, Song of Hope! It's just I have to be fair! *offers cookie of consolation*)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami  
Wales : Cynthia Lance  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
One spot left!  
**

&*&*&*

Aurora Heart peeked out from under the large tree at the Metal High campus. She had just finished the book she was reading, and just sat silently, staring at the groups of kids running around. She spotted a few of her friends, Anika, Natsumi, Merulia, Wanda and Andrea, pushing each other and laughing. She wished she had the guts to join them, but she was too shy to just barge in on them. She picked up her book again, deciding to re-read it. It was a good book she'd borrowed from Anika earlier on that week. Now that it was the weekend, she finally had enough of a break from homework to read it.

Aurora had knee length violet hair. Her emerald eyes sometimes revealed her real feelings, if sad or depressed; they would darken, or lighten when her moon lightened. To see emotions, all people had to do was look into her eyes. Her skin was pale and usually cold, and so she could never get tanned, which wasn't a real problem to her since she didn't like tanning anyways.  
She brushed her hand against her birthmark self-consciously, the one on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that was usually unintentionally hidden by her hair.

As she reopened her book to the first page, she heard a voice behind her, deep and tentative.  
"So…Aurora."

She turned around to see a green haired boy she talked to once in a while, wearing his dark vest and torn pants. "Hey, Kyoya." She said shyly, smiling slightly. She wanted to turn back to her book, but forced herself to stay facing him.

Kyoya was leaning against the tree beneath which she was sitting, his arms crossed. "So. I was wondering, since the Beyblade Prom posters came out…"

"They did?" She didn't think she was going, but she'd heard the other girls talking about it excitedly. It was too loud and boisterous for her.

"Yeah, so I wanted to ask you….." He paused, glancing at her expectantly. She met his eyes, then glanced away.

Seeing her reaction, Kyoya hesitated, and then came down to sit beside her under the tree. "Aurora, do you even like me?" He asked.

Surprised, Aurora turned to look at him, meeting his gaze again, but holding it. She knew her gaze gave everything away. But she did like him. They hung out often, and she didn't feel as nervous around him as with other guys. Sometimes, she'd confide in him when something happened to her. She even told him about being bullied, one time. But she couldn't understand why he was asking. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Well, yeah."

"Cause I was thinking….." He started. Then, as if gaining confidence, he burst out "Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

Startled, Aurora let her book slip out of her hands. Then she turned to look at him and willed her eyes to remain without emotion, though she knew it wasn't working. "Well…..I wasn't really planning on going…."

"I'll make you go." He warned, sounding more confident once he had gotten his big question out. "Come on, Aurora. Do you have any clue how many people wished they were you?"

"None. Come on, I'll just be a burden."

"And that's why I decided to ask you out to the Prom? This is huge, Aurora!" Kyoya said. "You're the only person I trust enough to go with me."

Looking into his blue eyes, she knew he meant it. Nervously, she picked her book up again and stood up. He stayed on the ground, looking up at her expectantly. That's when she knew her answer. If Kyoya, with his huge ego, was willing to stay below someone else, he meant what he was saying.  
"Alright, Kyoya. I guess…I mean, it's just one night."

"Though so!" Only then did he stand up, and he clutched her hands between his gloved ones, his eyes glittering with mischievous excitement. "No one can turn me down!" He joked.

"Yeah. Just don't leave me."

"Oh, no way that I will." He grinned. "Are you going to tell the others?" He glanced at the group of girls Aurora had been watching earlier.

"Yeah. I can tell what Natsumi's gonna say. 'No way! We are s_o_ going shopping!' she mimicked Natsumi's voice, slowly feeling her shyness fade, the way it usually did when she was around him.

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think her voice is _that_ high pitched."

&*&*&*

"No way! We are _so_ going shopping!" Natsumi yelled when Aurora told her about Kyoya later that day. They were eating lunch at a small coffee shop, and Anika was asking nosily about who was taking who. No one had a date yet, and when Anika turned to Aurora, Aurora had muttered 'Kyoya' into her sandwitch.

"I knew he had it in him." Merulia said.

"We should go dress shopping soon." Andrea reminded them. "I mean, the Prom is in a week and a half."

"Oh yeah." Natsumi said. She always jumped on any shopping opportunity.

Aurora caught sight of Merulia texting. She just managed to read '_Good job, bro. You finally scored a date._'  
She grinned to herself. Maybe this Prom wouldn't be so bad after all.

&*&*&*

**So there ya'll have it! Aurora Heart and Kyoya Tategami are officially going to the prom together! Thank you to KazarinaIceAngel12 for letting me use her! This is not the end, though! Stick around for more excitement!**

**-eaglenation, over and out **  
**  
**


	5. Chapter 2- TsuNika

**I'm on a roll, so I might as well keep on rollin'! I hope you guys like the last chapter, I'm trying to stay as true to the characters you submitted as possible. The (x) by some of the names below is just a memo for me xD**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last**  
**Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari**  
**Toby : Zeo Abyss**  
**King : Cassie McAlistair**  
**Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x) **  
**Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou**  
**Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora**  
**Bao : Neptune**  
**Nile : Merulia Tategami**  
**Wales : Cynthia Lance**  
**Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane**  
**Chris : Abby Tyler**  
**One spot left! I'm still deciding….

&*&*&*

For some reason, Tsubasa was nervous, and he glowered at the poster for the Prom like it would shrivel and disappear under his glare. He wondered what he was going to wear, and just decided to ask the girls what they thought. That was, if he went. But knowing some of his friends, he would be forced to go.

"Hey, Tsubasa, you going to take someone?" Ryuga smirked at him from behind.

"I don't know if I'm gonna go." He said slowly. He'd probably go, but why not just say he wasn't and stay outside, watch the wind and stars, hear the laughter coming from inside the High School gym? He wasn't a crowd type of guy.

"Hey, you know half the girls in the whole entire school are expecting you to go with them." Tsubasa said, glancing at Ryuga.

"I already have someone in mind." Ryuga answered thoughtfully.

"Don't you always have someone to destroy in mind?" Tsubasa asked sarcastically, turning towards the other blader.

"That was the Dark Power, eagle-boy." Ryuga muttered. "And it didn't spare you either."

"Yeah, and who's fault was that?"

"L-Drago's." Ryuga said defensively.

"That's typical. Blame it on the bey." Tsubasa grinned. "Even though he does look guilty."

"Do _you_ know how many fangirls you have all over that school?" Ryuga cocked and eyebrow at him mockingly.

"Not as many as you, but I hear rumours. Anika tells me that some girls have my picture in their dorms. Same for you."

"We're just amazing like that." Ryuga said. "So, who are you going to ask to the prom?"

"Well, if I go, you know who."

"Tsubasa, you can't ditch again! Were your friends!" Gingka said supportively, walking up alongside them.

"I just prefer silence to blasting music." He started, but Ryuga interrupted.

"Ooooh, mysterious WBBA agent strikes again." He snickered, and Gingka laughed.

"Come on Tsubasa, it'll be fun!" Gingka said.

"Alright, alright." He admitted. He did want to go now, sort of. And he knew who he wanted to ask out. There was only one, his girl with the emerald eyes.

"I betcha I know who you want to ask out!" Gingka added, nudging him as they exited the school and descended the massive steps of the school onto the lawn. "Kyoya's already got a date, have you heard?"

"Mhm….." Tsubasa muttered, not really listening. He _was_ certain about who he was taking. And he knew she would end up tying him to a horse and shipping him back to Canada if he didn't ask her out.

&*&*&*

"Hey, 'Nika!" Anika grinned as Tsubasa wrapped his arms around her from behind jokingly. He loved it when she grinned like that, it made him feel wanted. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but maybe she did want him.

"Hey, bird-boy, what do you want?" Anika was sitting in the lawn, in her usual spot under the cherry tree, pen in hand and paper scrawled with words before her. Tsubasa leaned over the paper curiously. "What's this?"

"I don't know. Inspiration called, I answered." She smiled up at him, emerald eyes twinkling as he read the paper.

"I stand between these leafy doors,  
breath, whisper, enter

I wish I had so much more  
poor, stand, resent her

I reach inside myself  
wanting, wishing, crawling

Green exterior gives no rest  
freedom, outside, calling." He read. "This is gorgeous, Anika."

"I was watching that monarch over there." She pointed, and he saw the orange butterfly fluttering between flowers. "Did you know that was once a caterpillar?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. She was so strange when she had an inspiration. "Sure. Speaking of which, did you know that two butterflies had to mate to make that caterpillar? And speaking of mating, will you go with me to the prom?" He asked with fake confidence, though on the inside he was dying. Thankfully, she just grinned that smile he loved again.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. But sorry, I accepted Gingka's request."

Horror filled him. He knew he should have just not gone. But then he remembered. "Gingkas been dating Madoka for like a month now. Nice try." His mind, however, blew a sigh of relief.

"You pass the test. I shall no go with you to the prom." She kissed him on the mouth lightly, then leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know, if you hadn't asked me out, I would have tied you to a horse and shipped you off to Kingdom Come." She said.

He laughed. "I figured you would have done something like that."

They observed the fluttering monarch butterfly quietly. "I wonder if I'll ever spread my wings like that."

He felt Anika chuckle loudly. "You already have." She whispered. "When I met you, you were a caterpillar. Beyblade was your cocoon. But now, you've spread your wings. Speaking of which, I just got another inspiration."

She scribbled something down on her piece of paper, tongue between her teeth comically. Tsubasa turned back to the butterfly thoughtfully, and it fluttered towards them, landing on Anika's head and then fluttering over to Tsubasa's hand.

"Thank you." He whispered to it, and then the butterfly fluttered away again, over the Metal High campus, and out of sight.


	6. Chapter 3 - CassIng

**Still on a roll! I'm rollin' like Rowling. Lol, J.K.**

Mwahaha! Get it? J.K Rowling? Whatever. I'm back yet again with another chapter. By the next chapter, I will have decided the last OC I accept. To be honest, I am loving this project! It's so much fun :D Thanks guys for your support, I appreciate it a lot!

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)**  
**Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari**  
**Toby : Zeo Abyss**  
**King : Cassie McAlistair**  
**Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x) **  
**Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou**  
**Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora**  
**Bao : Neptune**  
**Nile : Merulia Tategami**  
**Wales : Cynthia Lance**  
**Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane**  
**Chris : Abby Tyler**  
**One spot left! I'm STILL deciding, with all those good OC's out there….

&*&*&*

"Finally! No more homework!" Cassie McAlistair exclaimed, pushing the thick book away and running her hand through her frizzy light blue hair. She had a whole weekend ahead of her. She was really looking forward to it, mostly since the Prom had been announced.

"You're finally done?" Blaze Hagane, one of Cassie's roommates, called over from her bed, where she was typing something on her small laptop. She was wearing black combat boots, a black leather jacket with purple X on its back, a light purple t shirt and black jeans.

"Well, it would have taken me longer if you hadn't let me borrow your notes. Thanks, by the way." Cassie pointed out.

"No problem." Blaze answered. "Where's Cynthia? I was going to ask her if coming with us to the downtown, since were going to try to find some stuff to wear to that Prom."

"She's outside, hanging out with Ryuga." Cassie answered with a glance out the window. "She can't talk to us, no." She muttered. They're other roommate, Cynthia, barely ever spoke to them.

"Are you coming?" Blaze asked.

"Let me change out of my PJs." Cassie called, exasperated. She had gotten up early in the morning and had been working for an hour on her homework.

"You gonna take those sunglasses off for the prom?" Blaze called after her, but Cassie ignored her. She always wore her black sun-glasses, no matter what.

She walked into their dorm bathroom and emerged a few second later, fully dressed and smelling of soap. She had put on a yellow tank top with a black lightning bolt logo on it and a black light jacket wrapped around her hips. She was wearing dark blue jeans and wears red sneakers. She also grabbed her black wristbands with yellow lightning bolts from her bedside table and put them on her wrists, then headed out the door without saying anything to Blaze.

"Hey! Hey, Cassie, wait!" Blaze called, running after her.

Cassie grinned mischievously but waited. Blaze caught up to her and muttered something about 'rude' under her breath, even though she knew Cassie could hear. Cassie chose to ignore it as they headed through the Metal High campus and passed between the two huge, old iron gates that marked the entrance to Metal High, chatting and heading for the bus stop. After a while, the bus pulled up and the girls got in.

"So, you want to go to downtown and check out that cute new store they have?" Cassie asked Blaze. Blaze gazed at the bus map thoughtfully, and then nodded. "If that's what you want, then no objection."

They got off at the first stop, when the driver announced that they were at the downtown of Metal Bey City. They exited and Cassie pulled Blaze between the old buildings and small stores to the newest looking store, a silver one marked "B-Pit."

"Come on! I wonder if Madoka's here!" Cassie said. "She comes here on weekends, and I need to ask her to fix my Electric Stinger." She added as they entered the B-Pit. As she had expected, she saw her friend Madoka sitting behind the counter, her yellow glasses pulled down on her eyes, glaring at a silver and red bey. She muttered something and typed a few things in her laptop.

"Hey, Madoka!" Cassie greeted her brown-haired friend. Blaze went to look at some bey launcher accessories.

"Hey, Cassie. I'm trying to fix that stupid King's bey, he's been mistreating it again."

Cassie chuckled at Madoka's exasperated expression. "Yeah, King's like that." She laughed. "I wanted to ask you to patch up my Stinger, actually. I battled against King, in fact, so it's all banged up."

Madoka pulled her glasses onto her head and glared at her with blue eyes. "Cass, really? I shouldn't be surprised. You like challenges, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Just then, three laughing boys barged in, pushing each other and talking loudly. Madoka rolled her eyes as Gingka went to kiss her lightly, while King and Yuki went to check out a new bey model.

Suddenly, King noticed Cassie and grinned. "Hey, Cassie!" He called. "You want to go to the Prom with me?"

The question was so straight out that Cassie first assumed he was drunk, until she remembered that none of them where eighteen yet.

"Umm…..I don't know." She admitted. She did hang out with King a lot, mostly battling, and she did sort of like him, but she didn't understand why he had asked her so publicly.

"Sorry." He grinned apologetically. "I've never asked anyone out before." He ran a hand nervously through his blue hair. Cassie saw Gingka pull Madoka into a separate room, weather to give them privacy or make out, Cassie didn't want to know. Blaze was talking to Yuki, glancing at Cassie excitedly.

Cassie glanced back to King. "I guess so. Why not?" She grinned. "It's a challenge."

"I would battle, but Madoka's still got my bey….." King glanced to the room where Gingka and Madoka had gone. Strange noises were coming out of it. They both glanced at each other and laughed, easing the nervous tension.

"Hey, Madoka! Quit making out and get your butt back in here so King can get his bey back!" Cassie called.

Madoka and Gingka emerged, a red flush creeping over Madoka's cheeks. "Y-yeah. Umm….see you, Gingka!" She huffed, then returned to her desk. "So, Cass, you wanted me to fix your Stinger?"

Cassie glanced at King, and they both started laughing again. Finally, Cassie recovered enough to answer, "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 4 - RyuAnda

**So, here is chapter number….four? I think so. I'm to lazy to check xD anyway, I really hope you guys like this story as much as I do. *Does happy chicken dance* I like feeling appreciated…..oh, and *facepalms* I forgot to thank MindlessRabbit for the use of Cassie McAlistair, and DragonFang2011 for being my overall inspiration source xD Her stories are amazing. **

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami  
Wales : Cynthia Lance  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
You know what? I'll give you another chapter for that last character xD

&*&*&*

"Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" Ryuga yelled, and watched his opponent crash to the ground, his bey smoking and scratched up. There was something extremely satisfying about seeing his opponents crushed by the power of his L-Drago, Ryuga mused, catching his L-Drago Destructor. The bey was still heated up from the battle, and Ryuga felt it pulse in his hand, searching for more power. His bey's feelings were transferred to him, and he looked around for an opponent.

Unfortunately, it appeared that he had none. Though he did his best not to, the stadiums of Metal High Gym were cracked and blackened, the people he had battled either lying on the ground or limping out of the gym. He groaned under his breath. The janitor would _not _be happy. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye, and he saw a girl with long and curly dark brown hair glaring at him with grey eyes, though she was smiling.  
"What?" He challenged. Then he smirked. "I know you! You're Wanda Endou, right?" He remembered her now. They'd talked once or twice, and he may have battled her a few times.

"Yep!" The girl grinned. "And you're Ryuga Kishatu, the great Dragon Emperor. Nice power, by the way." She complimented, her eyes genuine.

Ryuga smirked. "I suppose you're jealous?" He asked.

"No, but I think it's quite cool."

This threw Ryuga off a bit. Everyone usually wanted his power. But he laughed and asked, "You want to battle?" confidently.

"Sure." Wanda took out a bey launcher and attached a bey to it, Starlight Hawk if Ryuga could remember correctly. He battled so many people, sometimes he couldn't, but now he remembered their battle perfectly. She'd put up quite a fight, and her smile had never faded. He'd admired that about her. Maybe that explained why her face had popped up when Tsubasa had asked him who he was taking to the Prom earlier that day. But he was so sure he was going to take someone else…..

He shook his head and took out L-Drago, starting off the countdown.  
"3! 2! 1….."

"Let it Rip!" He yelled at the same time as Wanda, and their beys took off around the stadium. L-Drago immediately crashed into Hawk, and a struggle between the two beys ensued. Ryuga could feel the power coursing through him, red-hot and demanding. Hawk wasn't giving an inch, though. Finally, Wanda laughed. "You're good!" She said, and Hawk circled away, around the stadium. Ryuga prepared himself for another clash, but Hawk dodged L-Drago, shocking him.

"What?" He hissed.

"My Hawk's fusion wheel enables it to dodge attacks as well as attack head on." Wanda said proudly. Annoyed, Ryuga sent L-Drago for Hawk again, and this time tried to read the direction of which way Hawk would dodge. Just as he predicted, Hawk veered off to the left, and he caught it off-guard, sending it flying.

"Shoot." He heard Wanda mutter as Hawk teetered on the edge of the stadium.

"How do you like them spinning apples?" Ryuga called. "Wait, there's more! L-Drago, barrage mode!" He couldn't help laughing at the thrill of the battle when he crashed with Hawk again, pounding away at it in a series of attacks. Hawk's spin was weakening.

"Time to finish this off!" He yelled, eyes glinting. "L-Drago, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" He yelled, and pure red hot energy coursing through him, red light surrounding the stadium as a red dragon leapt from his bey, soaring for Wanda's Hawk.

Wanda clenched her teeth, but she didn't seem mad. "Alright then! Starlight Hawk, Icy Thunder!" She called, and a rain of ice began over the stadium as Hawk's bey spirit, a blue hawk, flapped its wings. L-Drago reared back and disappeared back inside his bey, which was thrown back.

"Why you little!" He hissed, and more power began pouring from L-Drago, filling the whole gym. This time, he wouldn't hold back. This time, he would crush the little pest.

With a loud roar, L-Drago sent Hawk flying backwards, his fire melting the ice of Hawk and causing water to rain down on both of them, soaking them both to the bone.

Hawk clattered to the ground.

Ryuga grinned and held out his hand, catching L-Drago. He was surprised at how much power he had had to use to defeat Wanda. He looked at her again. She was leaning down to pick up her bey, a sad but not angry look in her grey eyes. Ryuga felt his hear pound against his chest, for no reason what so ever.

Ryuga glanced down, and saw a tiny scrap of soaked paper lying on the ground. Suddenly having the strangest idea, he grabbed it and a charred rock that had fallen from the stadium. Writing something down quick and leaving black smudges all over his fingers, he felt his heart pound even harder.  
_  
Man up, Ryuga. You're the Dragon Emperor._ You can do this. He thought, surprised by his sudden feelings. He sighed and walked up to Wanda, wordlessly pushing the piece of paper into her hand. She smiled at him and he turned to walk away. She didn't call after him.

&*&*&*

Wanda Dominique Endou stared at the Dragon Emperor's retreating back. He was as good as everone claimed, she thought. She glanced at her beat up Starlight Hawk and grinned.

"Looks like a visit to the B-Pit can't be avoided. Madoka's going to kill me." She whispered, amused. Then she put Hawk in her pocket and unrolled the slip of wet paper still in her hand. She had to blink a couple times to make sure she had read it properly, and then smiled.

On the slip of paper, scrawled in almost unreadable black, were the words:  
_Will you go to the prom with me?_

**That was fun to write. Ryuga's got such a character, it took me a while to figure out HOW ON EARTH he would ever ask out a girl. xD anyway, thanks to SkylarkOfTheMoon for the use of Wanda Dominique Endou and in general, the whole plot. You rock, Sky!  
**  
**-eaglenation, over and out**


	8. Chapter 5 - DyTsumi

**Yay! Finally chose the last OC! The sign-ups are closed, for now. I may open them again later or do something similar to this fic. But first, I have to finish this thing xD And, if you guys wouldn't mind, could you guys go read my favourite fic, Thunder on Wings? I work really hard on it but no one ever bothers reviewing ;( it would be reeeeeaaaaaly appreciated. Thanks! And here goes another chap.**

Caution, the following chapter contains scenes of….more mature content *cough_**sexualstuff**_**cough* Not suitable for children under ten. Reader discretion is advised, but who cares? Go read it.**

Oh, and a forewarning, I've wanted to write this for AGES. Dynamis may seem a bit OOC, but you can blame that on Natsumi.  
  
Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami  
Wales : Cynthia Lance  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume

&*&*&*

"So, you _are_ going to ask me to the Prom, right?" Natsumi asked as she and Dynamis crossed the green campus of Metal High, hand in hand.

Dynamis stared at her for a moment. "No, I do not think so. I've never asked out a girl in my life. You do it."

Natsumi, laughing, pushed him lightly. "So that's why I'm dating you, eh? For this little wimp?"

Dynamis grinned back and picked her up, taking her in his arms and holding her. Natsumi squealed, thrashing, and they both toppled over, laughing.

"I take it we are going to the Prom together?" He asked, as Natsumi crawled over him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent of lavender and some sort of spice he could never pinpoint.

"No, I've been faking love aaaaall this time." Natsumi glared up at him, sarcastic, laughter still in her pale eyes.

"Alright, then." Dynamis got up from under her and pretended to walk away. He knew she would follow him. Sure enough, she leapt on his back and tackled him to the ground again, grass staining Dynamis' white cloak green.

"Kay, kay. I'll go to the Prom with you. Under one condition." Natsumi said.

"Oh? And what is that?" He glanced at her curiously. Natsumi put her hands around his neck and neared her lips to his ear. "You have to wear a tux."

Startled, he let his arms drop from around her. "No." He said flatly.

"You're wearing a tux." Natsumi pressed.

"I am not wearing a tux."

"You will wear a tux." She repeated, this time trying the puppy eyes. They almost worked.

"I do not want to wear a tux." He answered. "And I will not."

"Yes."

"No."

"You are wearing a tux."

"I will not."

"YOU WILL WEAR A TUX, OR SO HELP ME BEYSPIRIT!" Natsumi yelled, and heads of other people on the campus turned towards them.

"Are we….interrupting something?" Anika called from a spot on the grass where she was sitting with Tsubasa. Grinning guiltily, Natsumi and Dynamis untangled themselves from each other, sitting side by side like nothing had happened. Natsumi cleared her throat pointedly.

"Alright, fine. I will wear a tux." He sighed, running a hand through his spiky pinkish hair. "May the beyspirit damn you, woman."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly, and he put his arm around her waist. He slipped his hand up her shirt, touching her bare waist, and she giggled involuntarily.

"Stop, that tickles!" She laughed, pulling his hand away.

"I am sorry. Would you prefer I sit like this?" He bent down over her and kissed her on the lips. She smiled against his lips and put her hands around his neck, pushing back, wanting more.

Someone, probably Anika, cleared their throat.

They drew away from each other. The majority of the black paint on Dynamis' lips was gone, leaving a black smudge across Natsumi cheek. They both chuckled as Dynamis drew his thumb across her cheek, wiping it away.

"You need a new style." Natsumi commented.

"Your face needs a new style." Dynamis countered.

Natsumi burst out laughing, half-sarcastic. "That may have been THE worst comeback ever."

"Your face is the worst comeback ever." Dynamis muttered. "You taught me that, you know."

"Yeah, but I know when to use it."

"Whatever." Then he laughed. "You taught me_ that_ word, too."

"I'm amazing." Natsumi sniffed.

"You are. It's why I love you." He drew her in close, hugging her against his chest, kissing her neck. Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around them. They drew back, surprised, to glare at Anika, who was grinning evilly.

"Oh, sorry. I thought we were having like a hug fest, so I came to join in." Anika said sarcastically.

"Dynamis, get off my girl." Tsubasa said, though he was smiling. He was used to Anika's antics.

"You two need to go get a room." Anika commented.

"How can we if we have a no girls in boy's dorm policy?" Natsumi whined.

"I believe there is a reason for that, Natsumi." Dynamis said, pulling her against him.

"I believe it was made especially for you two." Tsubasa commented.

"Funny." Natsumi answered flatly. Then she smiled and shook her head. "It's just so nice out, today."

"Yeah. But school starts tomorrow." Tsubasa mused. "Time."

"Speaking of school, how's that homework you've been procrastinating on going?" Dyamis grinned lopsidedly. "I love that word. _Procrastinating_."

"Homework?" Natsumi glanced between the four of them, confused. Then, it suddenly dawned on her. "OH SH-T! HOMEWORK!"

And she took off running.

&*&*&*

**That felt so GOOOOOOD! I've been planning this chapter ever since I started this fic.**

You know what's funny? I keep writing about all these relationships, but the only relationship I've ever been in is with a fictional character. *glares at Tsubasa pointedly* All this stuff, I've learned from books. I am *sniffs* single.

Ah, the magic of writing.

**-ealgenation, over and out**


	9. Chapter 6 - WaleThia

**Exams are coming soon….yeah, so I'll be gone for like, two weeks. I should be able to post like four more chapters before, though, so don't worry ;) and so, the next chapter comes around! And I decided that we need more action *smiles evilly*** **keep reading, my minions….**

Oh, and since I keep forgetting to do this goddamned disclaimer, I do not own Beyblade, or the majority of these OC's besides Anika and Natsumi, who are both copyright to me, together with their beys. 

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami  
Wales : Cynthia Lance  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume

&*&*&*

Cynthia Lance slammed the door behind her, storming into her dorm like a wildfire. Two heads turned to face her, those of Blaze and Cassie, her annoying roommates. She hated them, and hated sharing a room with them.

She glared at them, waiting.

"What, Cynthia?" Cynthia hated the annoyance she heard in Cassie's voice.

"Have any of you seen my favourite bey launcher grip?" She hissed, impatient.

"No, I'm sorry." Blaze held her hands out in apology. Cynthia hissed again and stormed back out of the dorm.

Cynthia had straight silver hair, and rainbow coloured eyes, that twinkled when she was happy. But she was rarely happy, it seemed. She had tan skin, and a tattoo of a rainbow under her right eye. She usually wore light blue skinny jeans and a short purple shirt. She rarely liked hanging out with other girls, and preferred the company of other boys.

But now, she stormed into the dorm and headed out on the campus, catching sight of a group of girls, leaning over and issue of _Beyblade Illustrated_. She had half a mind to rip that magazine up, she was in such a bad mood.

She ran up the huge steps up to the school. She thought she may have left it in the gym, so she ran through the empty hallways. Everyone was outside, enjoying the weather, it seemed. Of course, only she had to run around, looking for her launcher grip.

She stopped in the beyblade gym, and stared, mouth wide open in surprise. Two of the gym's five bey stadiums were busted, rocks strewn around the gym. And was the floor…wet? She groaned. Her grip was nowhere in sight. As she was leaving, her eye was caught by a piece of paper fluttering on the wall. She walked up, curious.

"The Metal High Prom. Whoa, it's in a week or so." She whispered, not being able to remember what day it was. "I wonder if I should go." Half her mind was wondering if she would be able to find a date. She didn't_ have_ to, but people would expect her to. She shrugged and turned to leave. An idea was forming in her mind, but she pushed it back.

Cynthia mainly hung out with guys, anyway. But lately, her heart had let her know that she had developed feelings for both of her two best friends. She was nervous, though. She didn't know if either of them liked her back.

"Hey, Cynthia."

Cynthia jumped, startled, whirling around. Ryuga grinned at the startled look on her face.

"Oh, h-hey, Ryuga." Cynthia stammered, but then quickly recovered. "Ryuga. What'cha doing?"

"Nothing."

Was he _blushing_? Cynthia shook her head. This was Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor. Still, it made her idea come back to the front of her mind. She growled.

"What?" Ryuga asked, smiling sadistically. "You're acting like a mad dog."

"I am mad. I lost my favourite launcher grip." Cynthia covered up quickly.

"Of course you did." He snickered.

"Stop!" She pushed him lightly. He shoved her back harder, and they both laughed.

"Hey!" Another voice came from behind them, and strong arms shoved Cynthia again. She turned to see a grinning Wales.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed a push." He answered, putting his arms behind his head. "Hey, you guys going to the Prom, right?" He asked.

They nodded.

Wales checked his watch, then winked at Cynthia. "Anyway, I have some homework to finish." He remarked, and then trotted off again, leaving Cynthia and Ryuga alone.

"You want to battle?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm guessing you're the one who destroyed the gym?" Cynthia scoffed. "Where will we battle? The janitor will murder you."

"Me? What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. "I'm the Dragon Emperor!"

"Precisely." She teased.

"Whatever." He answered back. "You couldn't beat me. No one can!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes. Her idea popped back into her head for a third time, but she shoved it back down. It surfaced again, though. It was like trying to sink a floaty. _But why not?_ She thought. _Now is a perfect moment._

Mustering her courage, she took a deep breath. "Ryuga?"

He glanced at her. "What?"

"I was wondering if you would go to the Prom with me." She gushed.

The look that crossed Ryuga's face immediately made Cynthia regret her decision. He turned to her slowly, picking his words with care. "I already asked someone…I mean, I'm going with Wanda…..I like you as a friend but….we just woudn't…yeah…" He trailed off, looking troubled.

Tears rushed to Cynthia's eyes, but she turned her face away so Ryuga couldn't see. She'd never felt so humiliated in her life. She turned her back on Ryuga and took off running, not registering the fact that he was calling after her. She ran and ran until she was as far away from the school as possible without leaving campus, then slumped down on the grass. She tried to hold back the tears, she knew she would only be humiliated more, but they still came, running down her cheeks like a river. She tried to wipe them away, in vain, so she just his hear head in her arms, shoulders shaking. She wanted her life to end. She wanted this day to disappear from her memory. And most of all, she wanted to kill the little, stupid girl that Ryuga liked over her. What had she been thinking, anyway? How could anyone like a non-social being like her?

"Cynthia?"

"Go away!" She yelled, recognizing the voice. The last person she needed to see now was Wales.

"Cynth, look, can I talk to you?" Wales repeated, running a hand through his windswept hair.

Cynthia slowly looked at him. "What do you want from me?" She hissed.

"Well, I was actually…..I don't know anymore." Wales sighed and sat down next to Cynthia on the ground.

"Yeah, me neither." Cynthia answered sarcastically. "You done? Leave." She finished flatly.

Suddenly, Wales put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him lightly. "Cheer up." He smiled softy and drew his finger across her cheek, wiping away the tears.

Cynthia flinched and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

Wales looked slightly hurt. "I just want you to cheer up is all. I thought I ought to tell you: if you ever need a date to make you quit sulking, I'm free." Cynthia sensed amusement in his voice. She scowled and turned away. Only when Wales was a couple meters away did it dawn on her what he had offered. She let out a little shriek, then covered it up. The last thing she needed was to look like a primadonna. But she couldn't keep it in.

"Wales?!" She shouted across the campus.

He turned for a second, raising an eyebrow.

"I…..I think I'll accept your offer."

He nodded, then kept on walking. Cynthia had half a mind to run after him but she didn't. She would talk to him later, when she was in a better mind state. One thing, though, shot to the front of her mind, and she couldn't help grinning…..her plan had worked out.  
Atleast, sort of.

&*&*&*

**Ahhhhh it was so hard to keep them in character! I'm sorry if they, mostly Wales, are OOC…I watched all the episodes of Beyblade with Wales in them so I could write about him better but I have a feeling it failed xD I'm sorry yet again! And thank you to Fallenbey for the character of Cynthia Lance, she definitely contributed to some drama! If you want me to update faster, review review review! Reviews are mah fuel!**

-eaglenation, over and out


	10. Chapter 7 - NileRulia

**This may be my last update for the rest of the month. Why? Because I have exams coming up and I have to study. Yes guys, I have a life beyond writing fanfictions and fangirling. Of course, I'll update as soon as exams end, I swear on my life and on my beyblade. So don't worry, be happy xD**

**And remember to review! I may skip a studying day if I get enough reviews xD some things are more important than subjects like Gym and French ;)**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume

&*&*&*

Kyoya opened the door to his dorm, only to have a pot of ice cold water dumped on his head. Leaping up, startled, he looked up, and he was doused with another bucket.

"MERULIA!" He screamed, shaking water from his eyes. His teeth chattered with the cold.

"What? Something wrong, Yo-yo?" Merulia glanced at him from around the corner, the evillest smile on her face. "Why are you all wet?"

"Shadow, I swear to I don't even know what, that if I get my hands on-" He spluttered as his sister pulled out a water gun, spraying him.

"You asked Aurora out, right?" Merulia laughed, pressing the trigger again and again.

"Stop, stop! Yeah, I did, so what!" He hissed as he was hit by another jet of ice-cold water.

"She's on Cloud Nine, bro." Merulia said, shaking the water gun, which had run out of water. "Shoot, I told Nile to fill it up completely…" She grimaced, the shrugged. "Looks like I'd better run!" She took off, and Kyoya, angry beyond words, took off after her sister, screaming curses across the whole campus. He ran out into the frigid air of the setting sun, at he stopped, teeth chattering violently. Night was falling, and he still hadn't finished his homework. He's spent the day with Aurora, laughing and telling stories. Now he was going to regret it. He sighed, shaking his head, droplets splattering onto the dark grass. He turned and returned into his dorm, the floor wet with cold, icy water. The janitor would hate him. He trudged into his room, so frazzled he didn't notice when he bumped into Nile, who was fingering a water gun, grinning. Kyoya hissed.  
"That-that's Mer's water gun! Why you little-"

"Calm it, Kyoya." Nile laughed. "It was both of our ideas. I took pictures too!" He leaped out of the way as Kyoya launched himself at Nile, who was holding his cellphone way above his head, a picture of soaking wet Kyoya as the screensaver.

"Give. It. Back." Kyoya said through clenched teeth.

"Ask Mer!" Nile leaped away, clicking buttons. "I sent all the pictures to her."

"Why Mer?" Suddenly, it dawned on Kyoya. "Oh, you _like_ her!"

"What?" Nile glanced up momentarily, and Kyoya snatched his phone out of his hands, pressing delete over and over.

"Oooh, you have her number!" He teased. "I'm gonna text her that you like her!"

"Kyoya! Kyoya, stop!" There was an edge of panic in Nile's voice. Kyoya grinned. "What will you do?"

"Anything! Just don't tell her I like her!" Nile cried desperately. As Kyoya stopped, he snatched his phone back and ran into their wardrobe, locking himself inside.

"Nile, get out!" Kyoya called, banging on the door.

"Not until you swear on the beyspirit not to tell Merulia I like her!"

"Dude, she's my sister, and you're one of my best friends." Kyoya sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "I won't tell her, now come out of that emocorner before I push it down."

With a creak, Nile poked his orange head out of the wardrobe, then walked out, shaking himself. "I hate you, sometimes."

"You know, you should ask her out." Kyoya suggested.

"Are you gidding? _Your_ sister?"

"Yeah!" Kyoya encouraged, sitting down on one of the beds. "Come on, let's have a man talk."

Nile laughed bitterly. "And what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Then you haven't lost much." Kyoya replied. "Do you want me to ask her?"

"No." Nile sighed. "No, I'll go. I have to give her back her water gun."

"You go!" Kyoya cheered. "Good luck, you'll need it." He added, grinning, as Nile left.

&*&*&*

The sun had set when Nile found Merulia, replenishing her water gun in a small stream that trickled around campus. He was nervous, but he did his best to cover it.

"Hey Mer, I still have your other water gun."

"Thanks." Merulia grinned, standing up. She took the water gun from him. "That was hilarious! Did you see the look on his face?"

Nile laughed, remembering. He felt the tension ease between them. Everything would be fine. "Yeah, that was priceless. I had some photos, but he managed to delete them."

"Oh, I don't need pictures to remember that." Merulia laughed. "I have his face imprinted in my mind. Oh, and thanks, you know. Not many people actually put up with my antics."

"Hey, that _was_ funny! I would have done it with you, or without." Nile teased, pushing her lightly.

"Yeah." They're eyes met, and suddenly, the world disappeared. Nile felt his knees grow weak.

"Hey, Nile?" Merulia asked suddenly, just as he was about to open his mouth to ask her out.

"Hmm?" He asked stupidly, then shook himself. "Yeah?"

"Would you-would you go out with me? To-to the prom, I mean." She stuttered.

Nile breathed the loudest sigh of relief ever. "I was just about to ask you that."

The tension between them eased as they both burst out laughing for no reason. Their laughter rolled across the dark campus, blending in with each other.

"That-that was funny!" Merulia exclaimed, and all the nervousness faded as they continued on laughing.

"Kyoya's face was like-" And they continued to laugh. Finally, as the stars began to come out, they began to head back to their dorms.

"Hey, see you tomorrow?" Merulia called.

"Oh yeah!" He called back. He walked across the campus with a new reassurance, his stomach still aching from laughing so hard. Maybe he had finally found the one. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kyoya's face.


	11. Chapter 8 - AguKio

**Guys, I'm starting to run out of ideas :O what do I do? Do you have an idea for me? If I haven't used your character yet, how would your character ask someone out? Any help is greatly appreciated, because I am being strangled in the hold of this terrifying thing known as writer's block.**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami (x)  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume

&*&*&*

"What's your first class today?"Bao asked, shoveling through his bag for a schedule.

"Great beyspirit, Bao, how long have you been going here?"Aguma chuckled, handing his friend a piece of paper.

"It's morning. I'm dead in the mornings." Bao grumbled. "Kill me, we have math."

"Yeah, and that has nothing to do with Beyblade." Aguma added. "Oh, even worse, that's Kiyoko's class too." Kiyoko was Aguma's sharp-tonged friend, and he'd had a crush on her since times eternal.

"Oh, Kyoko. That's right." Bao teased his huge friend. "You need to talk to her."

"Oh, because you should be giving me girl advice, never having had a girlfriend yourself." Aguma growled.

"Either go after her or give it up."

The bell rang.

"Shoot!" With a gasp, Bao and Aguma took off running through the long hallways of Metal High, Aguma first, plowing through the crowds of people, the smaller Bao following after him. They burst into their math class gasping and out of breath, and heads turned toward them.

"Oh look, Brain and Brawn have arrived." Their teacher, Professor Miknovsky, known behind his back as Dr. Sideburn, glowered at the pair of boys. "You're late. I don't care how Legendary you are if you're going to miss my class, Mister Aguma. You too, Mister Bao. Go sit down and shut your mouths."

Pretending to be embarrassed but actually extremely amused, Aguma went to sit beside Kyoya and Dynamis in the back, only for Dr. Sideburn to call him out.

"No, no Mister Aguma. I don't want you to copy from Dynamis _yet again_. Go sit in the front, beside…..Mizz Kyoko."

He heard a chuckle from Bao, who had plunked himself down beside Neptune in the middle. He gave a dagger stare to his smaller friend and slumped down beside the girl with the short aqua coloured hair, who was wearing a neon green shirt with a dolphin and purple shorts, bey equipment strapped to two belts. Kiyoko Ume, Aguma's long-time crush. Of course, if he ever found the guts to ask her to the Prom, it would be a miracle.

"Looks like we're going to start a troublemaker club." Kiyoko whispered to him. Glancing at her, Aguma ran a couple thousand possible replies through his head, then chose one.

"Oh yes. Sideburn hates me too." _Why did I just say that?_ Facepalming himself mentally, Aguma sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and eraser out of his bag.

"Jeez, I hate this class. I want to go beyblade." He heard Kiyoko mumble.

"Got something to share with the class?" Dr. Sideburn asked loudly. "Hugh, Mizz Kiyoko?"

"No." Kiyoko lowered her eyes pointedly to the piece of paper on her desk. Aguma couldn't help grinning.

"Nice."

"Shut up, Behemoth." Kiyoko mumbled.

As Dr. Sideburn's voice blended with the background, Aguma found himself imagining different scenarios where he asked Kiyoko out. He questioned himself over and over. _How well do I know her?_ Well, he had known her longer than almost anyone besides Bao, but they didn't hang out that much. _How would she react?_ Probably with a sarcastic retort. _Is it worth trying?_ No. He sighed and let the idea go. He would never find the courage to ask her out.

"Hey, Behemoth!" Kiyoko whispered loudly.

"If you call me that one more time, I swear I'll rip your arms off." Aguma hissed back at her.

"Normally, I wouldn't take a threat like that seriously, but since it's you…..fine, Behemoth." Kiyoko snickered.

"I don't even know what that means."

"Hey, Brawn!" Dr. Sideburn yelled at Aguma. "Could you tell me the formula for the volume of a pyramid with a square base?"

Aguma glanced around helplessly.

"Base squared times height divided by three." Dynamis whispered from the back of the class, laughter in his voice.

"Base squared times height divided by….." Aguma's mind went blank. "Divided by….."

"Beyblade!" Kiyoko hissed.

"What?"

"E equals mc square!"

"Shut up, Kio."

"Spinning apples!"

"SHUT UP."

"Thank you, Mister Aguma and Mizz Kiyoko." Dr. Sideburn called. "You may now leave class. Leave your work on your desks."

"Yes, Professor Miknovsky." Kiyoko droned as she and Aguma trudged out of the class. As soon as the door shut behind them, Kiyoko burst out laughing.

"That…was…..so…..funny!"

"Kio, I don't need another reason to fail math." Aguma grumbled, also laughing silently. "What does 'spinning apples' even mean?"

"I….don't…..know!" Kiyoko called between spurts of laughter. "You can be entertaining, Aguma."

Aguma smiled inwardly, noting how she had used his real name. "Thank you. I do my best."

"Hey, why don't you ever hang out with me anymore? You're always with that stupid Beylin Fist of yours."

Stunned by her question, Aguma took a moment to think of an answer. "No, I just thought you didn't want to hang out with me!" He exclaimed. "I'm not cool enough-"

"Shut up." She put a hand on his mouth. He realised she was coming closer to him, and shifted uncomfortably. "We need to get on Dr. Sideburn's nerves more often."

She moved away, and Aguma sighed a mental sigh of relief. "Oh yes. Actually, you want to meet up at the gym later? We can battle."

"Yes!" Eagerness lit up Kiyoko's purple eyes. "Finally!"

Suddenly, she cut off, meeting Aguma's purple eyes. "You seem distracted."

"What? No, no. I just…I wanted to….."

"Spill it, Brawn. I can tell when you're worried."

"What is it with these nicknames?" Aguma exclaimed, trying to change the subject desperately. "Behemoth, Brawn…..I have a real name! Where's Bao when I need him?" He muttered.

"Oh, I see. This has something to do with the Prom." Kiyoko called sarcastically. Then she sighed. "Well, in that case, the answer is yes."

"Exactly why I didn't want to ask you! Of course you would reject me, like everyone els- wait, did you say yes?" Aguma was facepalming over and over again in his mind, a grin on his face.

"Well, you know." Kiyoko punched him in the arm, then rubbed her fist, scowling. "I don't even get how you get muscles like that." She mumbled.

"I can be gentle." Aguma suggested.

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Show me."

And he kissed her.

&*&*&*

**Wow, writing from Aguma's perspective must have been the most challenging thing yet xD I love the big guy, he's so mean but sensitive it's adorable. Anyway, thank you to Guest, who is actually my friend-who-refuses-to-make-a-fanfiction-account-fo r-lord-knows-what-reason, for letting me use Kiyoko Ume. And I forgot to thank LionLover13 last chapter for the use of Merulia Tategami xD but stay tuned for the next chapter and review, review, review!**


	12. Chapter 9 - BaoTune

**So, this is my way of studying for my English exam tomorrow, hehehe...let's just say I'm working on my creativity. Man, I wish you could lose weight from writing, I would be the skinniest person ever...**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune  
Nile : Merulia Tategami (x)  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume (x)

&*&*&*

A rumble sounded through the classroom at third period. Shocked eyes surveyed the room, wondering what could have possibly made the noise. Bao glanced around, looking for Aguma. It was a reflex, Neptune thought, slightly amused. The rumble worried her too, though.

The teacher, Mrs. Vasquez, called, "Settle down, class." She said. Murmurs broke out, but otherwise the class returned to its previous order.

"Mrs. Vasquez, what was that?" Yuki called from the front of the class. Astronomy was his a Dynamis' favourite subject, and they always sat together in the front, this time accompanied by Natsumi and Blaze Hagane, a girl with pale skin and purple and black hair.

"I don't know, Yuki." Mrs. Vasquez looked worried. Neptune liked Mrs. Vasquez. She was one of the most chill teachers in Metal High.

"I think it was something outside." Anika called, glancing out the window, beside which she sat with Andrea and Kiyoko.

"Let's go check." Natsumi said, getting up without permission.

"Yeah!" Neptune grinned.

Mrs. Vasquez rolled her eyes in an almost teenager gesture, and then sighed. "I suppose. But I still expect the work do be done."

"Come on!" Neptune waved, and Kiyoko and Anika stood up. Suddenly, another rumble sounded out, this time accompanied by the shaking ground. Then a familiar sound: the sound of a beyblade battle and a roar.

"Jeez." And Neptune was out the door, followed by Bao.

"Neptune, hang on!" He called.

"Something's wrong!" Neptune called back.

The class was running out the door behind them, into the hallway, where they crashed into Wanda, Merulia, Kyoya and Aurora.

"What's happening?" Aurora called with wild eyes as the ground rumbled again. Fear showed in her eyes. Kyoya put his arms around her, as if to calm her.

"I don't have a clue!" Anika caught up with them. "Where's Tsubasa?"

"He ran outside!" Kyoya called. "I'm going!"

"If you, than me too." Aurora said bravely.

"Neptune, come on!" Bao called, grabbing her arm. The ground trembled stronger this time, and Neptune fell to the ground, scraping her knees. Bao helped her up. They held onto each other and kept running, until they ran out of the school. The whole astronomy and beyspirit physics class stood on the steps, looking up in awe. In the sky, huge and terrifying, was outlined a huge black dragon. Not the L-Drago dragon, but another dragon, one much more terrifying.

"Ah, no!" Gingka exclaimed, running up with Tsubasa, Wanda and Ryuga. "That's Nemesis!"

"No. Nemesis was gone. It was sealed in Zeus' Barrier!" Dynamis exclaimed.

"Well, it's back." Neptune said bravely. "And it's going down." She reached for her beylauncher, just as the dragon flew up to a portable and smashed it to pieces. A huge shape appeared behind it, black and menacing. And inside the shape was the demonic face of Rago.

"Damn!" Gingka hissed, pulling out his Pegasus. "Not again!"

Bao hissed under his breath. "Why now?"

"He's asking for it!" The green streak of Leone crashed into the black dragon. "King Lion Crushing Fang!" Kyoya shouted as a storm erupted.

"No, Mr. Kyoya, stop!" Yuki called. "If you use your special move, you'll blow apart the school and everyone inside!"

"Well, come on guys! Are we Bladers or not?" Merulia shouted, her Claw Leone joining Kyoya's Fang Leone.

"I will destroy you and your school!" Nemesis boomed, making Neptune cover her ears. Why did he have to show up now? She had been having such a nice day. With shaking hands, she pulled out her beylauncher and launched her Twistails Neptune at the creature. The dragon turned and headed towards them, only to be met by a purple and blue tornado.

"Go Mare!" Anika shouted.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled. He had one arm around his girlfriend protectively. Their beys spun around each other, and were suddenly joined by three other beys.

"Lyra!"

"Yeah, go Fox!"

Toby and Zeo had run out of the school, their eyes wide. Lyra and Fox swirled around each other too, adding to the huge tornado. Finally, Gingka's Pegasus joined in.

"Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!"

"Lyra, Fox, Double Stream Typhoon!"

"Mare, Eagle, Flying Iron Tempest!"

"Get down!" Bao yelled, pulling Neptune down with him as a crash ensued, showering them with rubble.

**"Is that it, you little children?" **Nemesis laughed. The combined attack seemed to have only fazed him the slightest. "I can do better!" With a rocketing explosion, the sky turned black, casting shadows across the faces of the frightened Bladers.

"What can we do against such power?" Dynamis hissed.

"We can fight!" Neptune called back.

"Yes! And we won't let it defeat us again!" Gingka added.

**"Don't make me laugh, pitiful mortals!"** Nemesis grinned, a grotesque sight. Neptune tried to keep herself together, but it was all becoming too much.

"Neptune! Duck!" Bao pushed her down again as a piece of rock flew past where Neptune had been standing a second ago.

"Do I look like a duck to you?" Neptune hissed.

Bao smiled momentarily. "Yes, mostly when you make that duckface. Now let's go!" And with that, her launched Hades Crown.

Neptune hesitated. She was freaked out, but trying not to show it. Twistails Neptune and Hades Crown clashed into the monster together, but to no avail…this was the end.

"Dynamis, you're the expert! What do we do?" Natsumi shouted.

"I'm not a fortune teller!" Dynamis grumbled back loudly.

"Or really?" Kyoya asked.

Dynamis ignored the jibe. "I think the best thing to do is put all our power into one, huge attack. It will be dangerous, and may be the end of us all…"

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine!" Natsumi growled over the wind.

**"You cannot beat me no matter what you do!"** Nemesis shouted as all the Bladers pulled out their beys. Colours of light lit up the ground as multicolored streaks flew around the bladers.

"Fang Leone!"

"Claw Leone!"

"Midnight Mare!"

"Starlight Hawk!"

"L-Drago!"

"Earth Eagle!"

"Jade Jupiter!"

"Destiny Springer!"

"Cosmic Pegasus!"

"Spiral Fox!"

"Spiral Lyra!"

"Grand Cetus!"

"Twistails Neptune!"

"Hades Crown!"

"Scythe Kronos!"

"Rhythm Godess!"

"Mystic Tarandus!"

"Twisted Delphinus!"

"Gravity Destroyer!"

"Mercury Anubius!"

"Variares!"

"Lunar Pheonix!"

Everyone's voices blended in to form a harmony of power, and all the beys headed at Nemesis at what seemed like the speed of light. Everyone held their breath.  
Clash.  
Bang.  
Everyone's beys were thrown back with an explosion that sent all the bladers flying backwards. Cries of shock and pain went up from the crowd.

"It's hopeless!" Someone shouted.

"No, it's not! Everyone, use all your power! All your special moves!" Gingka shouted.

"No! That amount of power will destroy us all!" Madoka called, running up with her laptop. "Look, Gingka!"

"It's worth a go!" Neptune called. "If it destroys us, it will destroy Nemesis!"

**"Fools! Nothing can destroy me!" Nemesis howled, sending yet another wave of energy towards them. "I have come back from the dead! I am INVINCABLE!"**

"Never! I won't stand for world destruction again!" Tsubasa hissed. With a howl, Nemesis sent a pillar of black energy at him, sending him flying back, crashing into Gingka.

"Tsubasa! Gingka!" Anika ran back to see the two boys, who lay unconscious on the school steps.  
Both boys slowly stood up, and Neptune sighed in relief.

"Everyone! He's left himself open! Now is the moment!" Dynamis yelled over the howling tempest.

"Yeah! Okay, everyone! On my count!"

"Gingka, no! We're all going to die!" Madoka screamed.

Suddenly, Bao caught Neptune's arm and kissed her quickly, leaving her slightly astounded. He smirked. "If we survive, will you go out with me?"

"Even if were dead!" Neptune yelled back.

All hell was breaking loose. It was the beginning of the end.

&*&*&*

**Well, thanks to CrimsonNeptune for the use of Neptune and DUN DUN DUN! I love cliffhangers...**


	13. Chapter 10 - YuBlaze

**No time for little note! I've gotta run!**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Toby : Zeo Abyss  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune (x)  
Nile : Merulia Tategami (x)  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume (x)

&*&*&*

Shocked exclamations and gasps went up from the cloud as glittering and shimmering shapes in different colour appeared among them, solidifying into different forms. Yuki stared in awe as a blue cloud of light beside him solidified into the jackal-headed god, Anubius. Beside him, Blaze stared in awe at a huge black and purple cat. to Yuki's left, Anika stretched out her hand to touch the shimmering dark blue muzzle of a horse in medieval armour. In the front, Neptune was greeting a griffin, while Bao was glowing a bright red, a crown shimmering on his forehead. To Yuki's right, a magnificent red dragon bent his head to level with Ryuga, and beside Ryuga, Kyoya and Merulia were both staring in wonder at two huge lions. In the front, where Natsumi stood side-by-side with a glowing golden hare, was a bright blue Pegasus.

Yuki suddenly understood what was happening. "Our beyspirits have come to fight alongside us!" He exclaimed.

"No way!" Blaze looked at him, surprised. The glowing cat standing beside her lowered it's head in agreement.

**"Ha! I am stronger than all of you and your beyspirits! You shall never defeat me!"** Nemesis crowed.

"I don't think so!" Gingka yelled, mounting on top of the blue Pegasus, which flapped it's wings. Suddenly, a voice filled Yuki's head, and from the looks of other people, they heard it too.

_I am the Legendary Pegasus. We have all come to fight alongside you, our friends._

"Pegasus?" Gingka gasped.

Anubius turned his blue head to Yuki. _Join your power with mine. We can defeat him._

"Yes!" Yuki exclaimed, happy. Beside him, Blaze seemed to be talking with her Cat too.

"This is awesome!" She called, smiling at Yuki and making his heart leap.

_You like her._ Anubius chuckled. _You fight for her, too._ The creature dipped his head.

"Stop." But Yuki was smiling. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling, as if he was floating, and then he was in two places at once. His feet were on the ground, and yet he was floating, his skin glowing blue….

_Your power has joined with mine. Use your special move now._ Anubius explained, his deep voice ringing out.

"Mare!" Yuki turned his head, and so did Anubius, to see Anika and Gingka, both mounted on the backs of shimmering horses, one dark blue and one light blue. Tsubasa's Eagle sat on his arm, glistening purple. Wanda's Hawk sat on her knuckles. Kyoya had his arm around a yellow lion, while another paced to the front, Merulia on its back. All the Bladers had joined with their beys. It was time for this destruction too end.

**"No! What are you doing?! Stay apart!" **Nemesis howled, sending tendrils of inky purple across at them.

"No!" King ran to the front beside Anika and Mare, accompanied by a glowing red knight, and suddenly, the tendrils stopped, blocked by a huge shield the knight was holding. Then, a giant blue bubble covered all the bladers. Anika and King were glowing dark blue and red.

"Aries Shield!"

"Iron Defense Hoof Strike!"

Nemesis hissed with fury as the black tendrils climber the shield, seeking away in.

Gingka rose above the crowd. "Now's the chance! Anika, King, and anyone else with a defensive special move, protect the school! Everyone else, use your special moves when I say go. Anika, you'll have to lower the barrier and focus on the school and everyone inside."

"Yeah! Gingka's right! If we manage to protect the rest of the school with defensive moves, we may not be killed!" Madoka called.

Nemesis quivered with fury. **"It cannot work! I will not allow it!"**

"It will!" Yuki called.

"Yeah! It will!" Blaze added. "Let's go, Shadow Cat!"

Yuki grinned, adrenaline filling his veins. Suddenly, the panic that had been in his chest evaporated, replaced by overwhelming confidence. He realised Anubius was sharing his feelings with him. Yuki met Anubius' eyes.

_Go!_ The jackal-headed got exclaimed.

"Yeah! Mercury Anubius!"

**"Stop it! Stop it!"** Suddenly, the Nemesis dragon that had been circling the school launched itself at the barrier, shattering it. The inky black tendrils spilled across the bladers, blinding them. The forms of the beyspirits flickered and went out.

"Yuki! Where are you?" Blaze yelled. Yuki reached out his hand, and found hers in the dark. He couldn't see a thing.

**"Yes! That is how you should be, worms! Blind, just like worms!"** Nemesis jeered.

"Anubius, where are you?" Yuki whispered, fear flaring in his chest like a fire.

_I cannot take shape in this darkness._ Anubius' voice answered. _I must return to my bey._

"No! Anubius! Stop it!" Determination filling him, Yuki began to glow blue, suddenly shattering the darkness.

"Yuki?" Gingka's surprised voice called. Then, he appeared too, blazing light blue.

"I get it!" Suddenly, there was Blaze, glowing purple, her hand still in Yuki's.

"Oh!" Natsumi, glowing gold.

Wanda, glowing an icy blue.

Ryuga, glowing red and grinning. "Yes! I feel it! L-Drago's full power!"

"So this is how it works!" Gingka exclaimed. "We've awakened our full powers!"

"So, this is how it is." Dynamis joined Natsumi, glowing white.

"Ha! I won't stand behind you in powers!" Kyoya, glowing green.

**"No! Worms cannot see!"** The darkness shattered, and the form of the school reappeared, debris littering the ground. The sky was still black.

"Everyone! Now! Go!" Gingka called. "He's left himself wide open!"

Anika and King ran to the back, and the whole campus was suddenly engulfed in a dark blue and red bubble. Mare and Variares' beyspirits stood, holding it up.

Suddenly, the world exploded in colours.

"Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"L-Dragon, Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!"

"Icy Thunder!"

"Crushing Fist!"

"Shining Tornado Buster!"

"Planet Alight!"

"Bernard's Loop!"

"Claw String!"

"Buster Tail!"

Beside Yuki, Blaze clutched his hand tighter, then let go as her Cat sprang forward. "Lunar Claw!"

It was Yuki's turn. He took a deep breath. Anubius ran ahead, raiding his staff and clashing with the dragon. "Brave Impact!"

"Twisted Star Racer!"

"Grand Lightning!"

"Flash Attack!"

"Pegasus, Super Cosmic Nova!"

A huge cloud of energy went up and explosions sounded everywhere. Yuki coughed and hacked, trying to get a glimpse of what had happened. Was Nemesis still standing?

Slowly, the dust cleared, only to reveal the grinning face of Nemesis, who seemed to have grown taller and much bigger. Black filled the sky and the earth. The shield from around them had dropped, and Anika and King lay unconscious, their beyspirits lying beside them.

"No!" Gignka hissed.

"Impossible! An attack of that strength…how could this be?" Panicked screams rose from everyone in the crowd, gasps of shock and terror.

Nemesis laughed, a chilling sound that send painful tingles down Yuki's spine. Blaze's eyes filled with fear, and Yuki pulled her close.

"You thought that could have defeated me?" Nemesis jeered. "That was nothing but food for Diablo Nemesis!"

The huge purple Nemesis dragon twisted, crashing through the school and sending rubble at the Bladers, toppling fences. People ran outside of the school, teachers and student alike.

**"Nemesis, destroy them!"** Nemesis ordered. The huge winged dragon flew at them at incredible speed. Yuki barely had time to react.

"Ah! We'll be crushed! Run!" Madoka screamed.

"No! We will stand!" Gingka yelled back.

"We don't have time to run!" Someone screamed.

The Nemesis dragon was coming closer. Each beyspirit stepped in front of its blader, seeking to protect them. Anubius raised his staff. _I will protect you, master._

"Anubius! You'll be destroyed!"

"Cat, stop!" Blaze cried as her purple beyspirits stepped in front of her.

_So be it_. Anubius closed his eyes.

Suddenly, gasped final goodbyes began. Time slowed to those three final seconds before the dragon struck. Tsubasa and Anika kissed. Kyoya grabbed Aurora and shielded her. Gingka and Madoka clutched hands.

Blaze pulled Yuki in for a kiss as the world ended.

&*&*&*

The first sensation that dawned on Blaze was that she was still on earth and completely alive. How she knew that? Everything hurt. A second ago, she had kissed Yuki goodbye. Where was he?

"Yuki?" She called.

"Ms. Blaze? What….you kissed me!" Yuki exclaimed.

"There are bigger matters at hand." Gingka was lying beside his blue Pegasus. "Look."

The Nemesis dragon was rearing, but he wasn't facing the blader. He was facing the star-filled shape of Nemesis.

_I will not work with you any longer! I may not care about humans, but the other beyspirits are my friends! _A voice boomed, and from the faces of everyone awake, they could hear it too.

Nemesis? Cat exclaimed, rising shakily to her feet.

**"What?! You cannot do this to me! You are my servant!" **Nemesis screeched.

_No. I will not do any more harm. _Nemesis dragon said flatly_. I have found someone that may use my powers the right way, finally…..  
_  
**"Stop! I will not allow it!"  
**  
_It is not for you to allow._

**"Stop! Stop! Stop ITTTTT!"** Nemesis was vanishing, the sky turning blue again, and the Nemesis dragon with it. **"Arghhhhhhh!"** It was a horrifying sound, the screech of Nemesis, dying for the last time.

A surprised scream sounded out. Madoka was staring, surprised, as Diablo Nemesis' Beyblade appeared in her hand

_Madoka, you are my new owner._ The Nemesis dragon snaked his massive head and dove into the bey, making everyone leap back in surprise_. Use my power well._

With a howl, Nemesis was gone, and Madoka was left staring in bewilderment at her hand.

&*&*&*

"Well, that may have been the weirdest thing ever." Blaze said. "So, the school is half gone, the world almost ended, and Madoka now had a Beyblade…"

Yuki grinned at her. "You know, about that kiss….."

Blaze laughed. "What about it? I thought I was going to die!" She placed her hand to steady herself on Cat's forehead. She knew the beyspirits would leave soon.

_Ask her_. Anubius whispered to Yuki.

"Now?"

"What now?" Blaze asked curiously.

_Yes, now, you meddle-brained fool._ Anubius joked.

"Um…." Yuki stared at the ground. "Ms. Blaze….would you go out with me?"

Cat purred as Blaze laughed happily, catching Yuki in another kiss. "Well, we're alive, aren't we? Let's make the most of it before Madoka decides to become the next Nemesis."


	14. Chapter 11 - ZeYoo

**Ermagurd! Only three OCs left and I can start the next part of the story! Here's a hint about what the next part will be about: Natsumi loves this. Bet you can't guess!**

Anyway, who's seen the Beyblade Zero-G lost episodes? I want to strangle that little Doji...you'll see why. And, in case you didn't notice: SCHOOLS OUT! Yep :D so that means faster and quicker updates!

**And there's one change to the story: after much pleading, Song of Hope has convinced me to let go of my Zoby shipment *sniffs sadly* and accept one more OC: Taiyoo Haretsu!  
**

**Oh, and I forgot to thank zzaa3 for the use of Blaze Hagane xD once again, memory fails me...**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Zeo Abyuss: Taiyoo Haretsu  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune (x)  
Nile : Merulia Tategami (x)  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane (x)  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume (x)

&*&*&*

Taiyoo Haretsu stopped at the entrance to Metal High, a shocked expression on her face. Half the campus was in ruins, the portables smashed and the front staircase reduced to rubble. What had happened here? She wondered. She had been so happy to be accepted into Metal High, even this late in the year, but it seemed like Metal High had gotten destroyed just as she had gotten accepted.

Of course, it was Zeo who had gotten her accepted in the first place, him and Toby who had convinced her to come. She had been reluctant at first, but once the headmistress had called her and told her they could use talent like hers, she had grudgingly said yes. But now...what on earth had happened?

Taking a deep breath, Taiyoo stepped under the arc of Metal High and went to look for her friends.

Taiyoo had platinum blonde hair that she kept in a bun with a braid going through the middle and sparkling blue eyes. Even though she knew the majority of the bladers at Metal High, she had just been accepted the week before. Now, holding a backpack slung over one shoulder, all she could see was destruction.

As she neared the school, she could see a group of bladers milling about. Her eyes scanned the group for Toby and Zeo, her closest friends. Now, as she got closer, she could see that most of the kids had shovels or pails and were cleaning the rubble.

Someone tapped Taiyoo on the shoulder and she turned around in surprise to see the grinning face of Zeo Abyss.

"You have no clue what you've missed." He said. Toby walked up behind him, a shovel slung over his shoulder.

"We've just had the wildest ride ever."

Taiyoo blinked. "What on earth happened?"

Toby laughed. "We met up with Nemesis is all."

"What?!" Taiyoo exclaimed, surprised. She glanced around, then shrugged, seeing the rubble. "That explains a quite the bit."

"Yeah." Zeo pulled past Toby. "You should have seen my Fox."

"And Lyra too!" Toby put in.

Taiyoo glanced from one boy to the other. "What?"

"Long story. Do you know where your dorm is?" Zeo asked.

Taiyoo shook her head. "Is there a dorm that remains?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah, thanks to Anika and King. They protected the school while we took care of Nemesis." Zeo boasted.

"You're making it sound like we beat Nemesis all by our lonesome." Toby grinned, pushing Zeo lightly. "Anyway, I'm going back to work if we want that Prom in a week. See you!" He waved is hand and ran off, the shovel still on his shoulder comically.

Taiyoo raised her eyebrows at Zeo. "Prom?"

Zeo grinned apologetically. It might have been the light, but Taiyoo could have sworn he was blushing. It must have been wishful thinking. "Yeah, there was supposed to be a Prom in a week, but after Nemesis...well, I don't know."

"So, what is this about Nemesis anyway?"

Zeo smiled. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

&*&*&*

By the time the two Bladers reached the girls dorm, Taiyoo had heard everything about the incredible battle that had taken place one day before. She had heard of how the beysprits had appeared and how Nemesis had chosen Madoka as his new blader.

"So, Madoka has a bey now, huh?"

Zeo chuckled. "Yeah, the most powerful one in the world. Anyway, here we are."

"You're not coming inside?" Taiyoo asked. How am I supposed to find my room?"

"It's all on the paper. The one headmistress Hikaru sent you."

Taiyoo grinned. "I'm bad with papers."

Zeo ran a hand through his brown hair that had always made Taiyoo think of a fox tail. A couple strands fell loose, and, on an impulse, she tucked them behind his ear. Suddenly, realizing what she was doing, she moved away uncomfortably.

"We have a no boys in girls dorm policy." Zeo cautioned, backing away slightly. A warm blush was creeping across his cheeks, Taiyoo could swear. She should _so_ not have done that...

"Taiyoo? Are you coming?" Zeo called. He was already in the dorm. Taiyoo ran after him, smiling slightly.

"I've never been in the girls dorm before. Don't tell Toby, he'll murder me." Zeo laughed, counting the doors of the dorm.

"Why?"

"Here we are." Zeo seemed not to have heard Taiyoo's question. He tapped a door. "This is as far as I go. I'd better go help out clear the rubble."

"Alright..." Taiyoo walked into the dorm. Two of the beds were already occupied. She turned to Zeo curiously. "Who are my roommates?"

Zeo grinned. "How should I know?"

She glared at him.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure it's Merulia Tategami and Andrea Zappora."

"Oh. Thanks." Taiyoo deposited her stuff on the empty bed, and looked at the beds of her roommates. Each one had decorated their beds differently, with posters above their walls. Lying on the table in the center of the room was a photograph. Taiyoo picked it up curiously. It showed all of the Metal High bladers with glowing animals beside them. All of a sudden, Taiyoo felt like she had missed out on a lot.

"Yeah, we took that right before the beyspirits left. See, there's Gingka and Pegasus. Me and Fox." Zeo pointed to himself in the left corner. He was arm in arm with Toby and King, a blue fox sitting beside him, it's jaws stretched into an almost human grin.

"Cool!" Taiyoo turned around, putting the picture back on the table. "So, Zeo, who are you taking to this so called Prom?" She asked, then laughed. "Do you even learn anything here?"

Zeo smiled back. "Sometimes. It _is_ a Highschool, after all. I'm glad you came; it really is fun here."

"Nemesis. Totally fun." Taiyoo said flatly.

"Well, usually." Zeo corrected himself.

Taiyoo sat down on her new bed as if to test it out. "Anyway, shouldn't you be leaving?"

Zeo plopped down beside her, making the bed bounce up and down. "Yeah, probably." He sighed. "You know, it's really cool that you came, even after all that convincing. Now I might have a date to the Prom."

Taiyoo grinned. "All the other girls turned you down? I don't believe that."

Zeo laughed. "No, I was waiting for someone."

Taiyoo got up and unslung her backpack, unpacking the contents onto her bed. "Cool. Who?"

Zeo didn't answer, as if he was waiting for something. Suddenly, it struck Taiyoo. Her face turned red, and she felt really stupid. "Oh. Me." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Oh." Zeo sighed. Taiyoo looked up, but he was gone. It was only then that she realized that she had shook her head at the wrong moment. She skidded out of her new dorm, and looked down the hallway, cursing herself for not having memorized the school better.

"Zeo! Zeo, wait! That's not what I meant!" She found him after a while, sitting on the torn up steps of the school, absently throwing a rock in the air. "Zeo."

He sighed, and looked up at her, a lost expression in his eyes that was similar to the one he had had when he'd gone through the Arrangement.

"No, Zeo. I was shaking my head to clear it. My thoughts got all jumbled up!" Taiyoo exclaimed, annoyed.

Zeo threw the rock in the air again, but Taiyoo caught it and threw it away. Someone yelped, and Zeo chuckled reluctantly. "What did you mean, then?"

"I wanted...I'm so new here! I just got here a few hours ago!" Taiyoo shook her head again, grimacing. "What should I say?"

"Yes?" Zeo suggested, still chuckling.

"Then yes. Now leave my thoughts alone." Taiyoo muttered.

"Will this help?" He stood up and kissed her, lightly at first, but then deeper. After a moment of surprise, Taiyoo put her arms around his neck. They pulled away after a minute, Taiyoo's mind completely wiped blank.

"This is the weirdest day of my life. This is the weirdest school ever."

Zeo grinned. "Welcome to Metal High."

&*&*&*

**Ah! This was horrible! Simply horrible! I'm sorry everyone for such a bad chapter in advance! I just...agghhhhhh! I did my best, but it feels like I didn't manage to capture Zeo's character enough, or Taiyoo's. I re-wrote like five drafts then chose the best but I still feel like I didn't give it all I've got. I'm so sorry, everyone. And I don't mean to insult Song of Hope, who Taiyoo belongs to. Her character was amazing and easy to work with. It's not her fault I'm the worst writer on earth. Sorry, sorry, a million times sorry!**

-eaglenation, over and dead


	15. Chapter 12 - ChrAbby

**Has anyone ever noticed how well developed of a character Tsubasa is? I mean, so far, in the show, we've seen the sarcastic part of him, the dark part of him, the brotherly part of him, his greatest weaknesses, the responsible part of him, the kind part of him, and the part of him that likes throwing chairs at windows. Ah, Tsubasa, we love you :)**

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Zeo Abyuss: Taiyoo Haretsu (x)  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora  
Bao : Neptune (x)  
Nile : Merulia Tategami (x)  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane (x)  
Chris : Abby Tyler  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume (x)

&*&*&*

A girl with dark brown hair that stopped at her mid back and light purple eyes walked leisurely across the Metal High campus. She had fair skin, and wore a white tiger print hoodie with white jeans and tennis shoes. Slowly, she stood and turned, as if debating where to go next. Then she turned her head back to the massive, castle-like school and continued towards it, mounting the half-wrecked marble staircase.

"So, they've cleared out most of the rubble." She said to herself quietly. "Well then." She kept going, up the stairs into the school. Little did she know that a yellow-haired boy wearing a red vest was following her carefully. As the girl walked down the hallway, she stopped by a wall, and smiled lightly at a half-ripped piece of paper still taped to one of the white walls. She reached her hand out and plucked it off the wall, leaving a strip of clear tape on the wall. She read it, her purple eyes scanning the paper quickly, then laughed quietly to herself. It was at that moment that the boy following her decided to tap her on the shoulder.

The girl mover her head to the side, but the boy move the other way, and tapped her other shoulder, grinning. The girl then jumped around, coming face to face with the boy.

"Chris!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well then, where have you been?" The yellow-haired boy, Chris, smiled.

"That is absolutely none of your business." The girl retorted with attitude.

Chris laughed. "Come on, Abby. You're always disappearing! Where do you go?"

The girl, who's name happened to be Abby Tyler, grimaced. "I am nowhere but everywhere, like a whisp of cloud."

"A whisp of attitude, more like." Chris smiled. "Stop talking in riddles."

"I already have." Abby answere again, and turned her back to Chris, the paper still in her hand. "Beyblade Prom, huh? And where on earth am I supposed to get a date? I don't suppose Gingka or King will dump their dates for me." She laughed, half bitterly and half lightly, as if she couldn't decide whether or not she was joking.

The boy behind her opened his mouth, then stopped himself. "Don't joke like that! They're your friends. Come on, Abby."

"Don't you 'come on' me. You know very well how little I care about these things." She grinned, tossing the paper away. "I'll go alone. I don't mind." She strutted away, not noticing when Chris bent down to pick up the piece of paper she had thrown down and smooth it out, then look down the hallway with a grin.

"I think you do care." He whispered.

&*&*&*

"So, Gingka, any clue when lessons actually plan to start?" Chris was sitting at a table, sandwich in hand, his eyes on a red-haired boy with a blue head band and white scarf.

"Yeah." The other boy said. "They say after the Prom, school goes back to it's schedule."

"Awww!" A blue haired boy in a red coat beside him groaned. "No fair."

"Come on, King! We'll only be better Bladers once gym starts." Chris said.

"Chris is right!" The red haired boy laughed. "That's a way to think of it!"

"Whatever." King pouted. "I wish Masamune were here, but no, he didn't get accepted."

"He didn't want to, and you know it. He's in America again for beyspirit-knows-why." Gingka, the red haired boy, grinned. "But hey, you've got us!"

"Whatever." King muttered again.

"So, umm….."Chris looked uneasy. "Gingka, could you do me a favour?" He glanced at his friend nervously.

"Hey, of course!"

"What is it, pal?" King leaned in, grinning mischievously.

"Well, Gingka, could you…" Chris whispered something in Gingka's ear, and Gingka grinned.

"Anything for a friend!" He laughed.

&*&*&*

"Hey, how's it going, Abby?" Abby, who was reading an issue of 'Beyblade Illustrated', made a face as Gingka sat down beside her.

"What do you want?"

"Actually, not me, but Chris."

"It's my job to speak in riddles." Abby mumbled. "What does he want?"

"No, Chris doesn't want anything. I want to know is you like anyone."

Abby glared at 'Beyblade Illustrated' as if she wanted it to burst into flames. "Why do you care?"

"Just curiosity. You know, with the Beyblade Prom and all that."

"Well…." Abby seemed nervous. "But you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I swear on Pegasus!" Gingka promised.

"Well…." Abby glared at Gingka. "I don't trust you, ginger."

"Hey! Who are you calling ginger?" Gingka muttered. "Just tell me. It's alright."

"You sure?"

"Sure as my burning bey spirit!" Gingka assured the other girl.

"Well, it's just….I'm no good at this stuff." Abby sighed. "Alright. I might…sort of…..like…..Ch- Oh, this will so backfire on me." Abby grimaced throwing the magazine down. "I like Chris. Great, go ahead, blab it out, ginger. I don't care. I just probably lost everything."

Gingka laughed, a sincere smile spreading on his face. He turned his head to face the tree behind them. "Hear that, Chris? Get out and tell her you like her!"

"Chris?!" Abby shrieked. "What on earth…..YOU PLANNED THIS!" She hissed at Gingka. "You knew he was listening, didn't you? My life Is ruined!"

"Really? Is that how you feel?" Chris asked, stepping towards them slowly. "You see, I knew you could never admit it to my face. And if you did, I probably would have made a fool of myself."

Abby was throwing both the boys dagger glares meant to burn them where they stood. "Why?"

"Because I like you too." Chris took a deep breath. "Abby Tyler, will you go to the Prom with me?"

&*&*&*

**As you may see, I was testing out a different type of narration for the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I was challenging myself. I actually prefer this type of narration to writing from someone's point of view, and this is how the next few chapters after next chapter will be written, so that no one gets too much attention. Anyway, Chris too was hard to write with, since he doesn't have a defined manner of speech or personality. If he's a bit OOC, I'm sorry. Thank you zzaa3 for the use of Abby Tyler. Hope you liked it!**

-eaglenation, over and out


	16. Chapter 13 - AnJulia

**WAHHOOOOO! LAST CHAP! *does happy chicken dance* mhm, yeahah, *sings my little pony song* WE'LL SAVE THE BEYBLADE HIGHSCHOOL WITH THEIR HIIIISTOOOORYYYYY!**

Sorry, where was I? Ah yes, the chapter.

Tubasa Otori : Anika Last (x)  
Dynamis : Natsumi Hiwatari (x)  
Zeo Abyuss: Taiyoo Haretsu (x)  
King : Cassie McAlistair (x)  
Kyoya Tategami : Aurora Heart (x)  
Ryuga Kishatu : Wanda Dominique Endou (x)  
Julian Konzern : Andrea Zappora (x)  
Bao : Neptune (x)  
Nile : Merulia Tategami (x)  
Wales : Cynthia Lance (x)  
Yuki Mizusawa : Blaze Hagane (x)  
Chris : Abby Tyler (x)  
Aguma : Kiyoko Ume (x)

&*&*&*

"Andrea, is something wrong?" Julian Konzern chuckled at the glare he got from the girl sitting by the beystadium, launcher propping up her head, a dejected look on her face.

Andrea Zappora was breathing hard, looking like she'd just ran a few laps. "Hey, Julian. It's this stupid launch..." She glared at her launcher. "It's been killing me for ages."

Julian smiled, and walked up to her. "What launch? I probably know it."

Andrea grimaced and stood up, holding her launcher slightly crooked. "It's supposed to give your bey a faster start and send it straight for the other end of the arena. One of the world champions uses it."

Julian raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

"Well, this is what happens!" Andrea exclaimed. She mover her launcher slightly sideways and shifted her grip so that she held the cord closer than usual, then pulled back with all her might. Her bey, Mystic Tarandus, flew across the stadium, bounded off, and zoomed back towards them. Julian had to duck not to get a bey in the eye.

"Ah." He said flatly. "I see."

"Yeah." Andrea trudged to pick up her bey. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't waste your time with this." She glanced at Julian apologetically. "I'll keep working.

_Well, she's going to end up killing herself._ Julian thought, amused. _I may as well go help her... _"Let me see." He took out his launcher and placed himself on the edge of the stadium. "Let it Rip!"

Gravity Destroyer zoomed across the stadium so fast, it disappeared into a dark blur, then settled into a steady whir around the stadium counterclockwise.

"You mean that?" Julian caught his bey and turned back to Andrea, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. H-how did you...never mind." She just walked to a bench at the end of the gym and sat down. "I'll never get it."

"Nonsense!" Julian laughed. "Come here and I can show you. You just need to give your launcher a slight jerk before sending the bey flying, so as to angle your bey slightly to the right. That way, there is less resistance."

Andrea's eyes lit up. "Really? You can show me?"

"Yes, of course!" Julian placed himself the way he had earlier. "When I launch, I jerk the launcher up...like this." He lifted the launcher up and down quick, then launched Destroyer again, doing the same thing as he has earlier.

"Like this?" Andrea tentatively placed herself beside Julian, trying to mirror the way he was standing. She took her launcher out again, attached Tarandus, and launched, moving her launcher upwards as soon as her bey detached itself from her launcher. Tarandus hit the side of the stadium and careened sideways, lodging in the far wall.

"Now ye watch what ye doing, ye stupid hag!" The janitor howled at her grumpily. There was a stripe running through his hair where Tarandus had grazed his head. "I'm gonna have teh fix that, ye know! I hate ma job." He muttered.

"Sorry, Mr. Filtch!" Andrea called half-apologetically and half-sarcastically. "Oops!" She laughed, turning to Julian.

He smiled at her. "That was too late. You have to do it mid launch. That way, you bey goes higher. You have everything else right, though."

"Alright, so like..." Andrea tried again, but her beyblade zipped off the other way.

Mr. Filtch grumbled a couple really horrible curses and stalked off, eyeing the couple and muttering "I wish I could flog 'em and then tie 'em up with dose beyblade launcher thingies. Beyblade. Back in mah day, we played chess."

Andrea ran after Tarandus. "Ah! This is so hopeless!" She looked so embarrassed Julian almost felt bad for her. She placed herself back in starting position.

"Alright..."

"Here." Julian walked up to her, and placed his arm along hers, holding the cord with her. His other hand he placed overtop hers on the launcher grip. "Like this. Three...two...one...Let it Rip!" He shifted the launcher upwards and Tarandus zipped across the stadium, then landed inside it, circling quickly.

"Oh!" Andrea met Julian's eyes, and he moved away awkwardly, realizing how close they were.

"Like that, understand now?"

"Yeah!" Andrea re-poistioned herself. "Let it Rip!"

This time, Tarandus did what he was supposed to, circling faster than even Destroyer and leaving a mark on the bottom of the stadium floor.

"That's awesome!" Andrea caught Tarandus and grinned. "Thank you so much, Julian! How can I ever repay you?" She exclaimed.

This caught Julian of guard, and he lowered his eyes timidly. "Well...there is one thing..."

"Name it." Andrea said, launching Tarandus again.

"Could you...would you go to the Prom with me?" Julian asked quickly.

Andrea stopped, and so did Tarandus, as if the bey was surprised too. It stopped spinning and fell onto the ground. Andrea ran to scoop it up. "Well...I...sure! I told you, anything, didn't I?" She ran up to Julian, smiling. "Of course I will."

Julian exhaled in relief. He had done it. The world could spin again.

&*&*&*

**Yes! Last chapter is complete! Thank you, Leodasdragon for the use of Andrea Zappora! And yes, that little launcher tactic actually works with a string launcher...tried and created by my little bro. Now, don't get too hasty, my minions...there is more we must do before the Prom starts...has anyone remembered that these characters need dresses? Well, let's see what Natsumi's got planned for everyone, since she's the shopping fanatic...**

eagle: So, Natsumi, are you excited?

Natsumi: Well, yeah! Anyway, I've got to make sure no one goes to the Prom looking like their father just died!

eagle: That's mean, Nat.

Natsumi: Whatever. Just stop keeping your readers waiting and go work on the next chapter!

eagle: Who died and made you queen?

Natsumi: The last queen.

eagle: *slaps Natsumi*

Natsumi: owww...you're so violent...

eagle: NO, I AM QUEEN, YA PITIFUL... *ahem* eaglenation, over and out. *runs after Natsumi with a saw*  



	17. Part 2 - The Girls Go Shopping

**Yes, this whole part of the story will be from Natsumi's perspective. Why? Because she's a shopaholic, so you guys will hear her opinion on EVERY dress out there. For those who are wondering, Natsumi is actually not based off me. She's more like the best-friend-I-wish-I-had type of OC. I actually despise shopping xD**

This will be a short, introductory chapter before the next section of the story. Get through this and next section will be 'the Prom!' so get ready and excited!

Another note for me, it's nothing important:  
Andrea, Anika, Natsumi and Merulia  
Blaze, Cassie, Cynthia, Kiyoko and Neptune  
Taiyoo, Aurora, Abby and Wanda

&*&*&*

"So, where is everyone going?"

Nearly half of Metal High was on the shopping excursion that day, looking to find their Prom dressed in the many stores of the downtown of Metal Bey City. Natsumi and Andrea were walking side by side, chatting and deciding on the store they wanted to visit first.

"Well, I think I'll go to 'Bella's'." Andrea said thoughtfully. "I want to find something really pretty."

"True. They don't have much stuff with my style, though." Blaze said, walking up to them. "I think I'll go to 'Le Chateau' first."

"Ooh, you're going to 'Le Chateau'? Take me with you!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Alright, sure!" Blaze walked off with her friend.

Natsumi glanced at Andrea. "So, where to, girl?"

"I'm fine with 'Bella's'." Andrea nodded.

Natsumi smiled. "'Bella's' it is!" She turned around, heading for a group of boys. "I'll be right back." She told Andrea. She walked up to the boys, who were in the middle of discussing bey strategy and all things boring. "Hey, boys. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Stars, I believe I know where this is going." Dynamis hid behind Gingka, which didn't work the best, considering her was much taller.

"Gingka, Ryuga, Kyoya, can I ask you guys a favour?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure!" Gingka confirmed, giving Dynamis a glare.

"What is it." Kyoya said flatly, unimpressed. "This better be good."

Natsumi smiled. "I'd like you guys to make sure Dynamis does end up buying a tuxedo. And it better suit him. Punching, dragging and pinching is allowed if necessary." She added.

Ryuga smirked. "With pleasure."

Dynamis groaned and his head in his hands. Natsumi walked up and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped away. The last thing she heard was, "I hate my girlfriend sometimes." She knew he didn't mean it. She caught up with Andrea, who was talking with Anika and Merulia. Merulia was telling a story to the other two, and Anika looked pointedly bored. Tsubasa had his arm around her, smiling lightly.

"Hey!" Natsumi said.

"Wait! Let me finish my story! So, then I splashed him with a water gun, then ran. And that, my friends, is how you get a guy."

"Yay." Anika said flatly.

"Hey, we all have our stories to tell." Andrea shrugged.

"Not the time, girls!" Natsumi said. "And you," She glared at Tsubasa, "Had better leave. You can't see your dates Prom dress until the Prom."

"Doesn't that only work for weddings?" Tsubasa asked.

"It works for life." Natsumi countered.

"Hey, Nile, you hear that? You won't be seeing much of me until the Prom!" Merulia called.

Nile gave her a grin. "I don't mind!"

"So girls, off to 'Bella's'? Natsumi asked, giving Tsubasa another glare. He took the hint and shrugged, then kissed Anika lightly and left.

Andrea nodded. "Let's do this."

&*&*&*

"So, let's go to Le Chateau." Blaze said. "Anyone else coming?" She called loudly. Cassie gave her a glance. "What?" Blaze countered.

"Jeez, loud." Kiyoko muttered. "You don't need to let the whole city know."

"I'll go with you guys!" Neptune volunteered, walking up to them. From the crowd of boys, Cynthia detached herself from Wales and came to join them.

"Le Chateau is that store beside the B-Pit, right?" She asked.

"Yep!" Cassie confirmed.

"Alright then, hurry up. I need a new launcher grip." Cynthia muttered un-happily.

"Cheer up, you're frown is going to make it rain." Kiyoko punched Cynthia too hard on the shoulder, making Cynthia jump. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" She grinned evilly.

"Children, children." Blaze stepped between them. "So, let's go. Lead the way, Neptune!"

Neptune grinned. "Expedition, begin!"

&*&*&*

"So, where are the best stores around here?" Taiyoo asked.

Aurora smiled shyly. "Well, personally, I like 'Glitter & co.' down beside the old thrift store. "It's got nice stuff if you know where to look.

"Oh, yeah! I like that one! Hey, Taiyoo, you ever been to any of their stores?" Wanda asked.

Taiyoo shook her head. "Not that I recall." She laughed. "Better start there, then!"

"Where you guys going?" Abby asked. "I'm coming, I don't know where to start. It's all the same to me, there's no Beyblades.

"True! But this is one special night." Wanda said.

"Yeah, I'm actually sort of looking forward to it." Aurora said, an excited glitter in her eyes. She added in her mind, _It's going to be crazy and loud, the two things I usually like to avoid. But, we're all Bladers and we're all insane at the core.  
_


	18. Chapter 1 - Red, silver, white, blue

**Alright. So, there are going to be three chapters in this section of the story. I was going to do one for the boys, but the girls are the center of the story and they aren't allowed to see what their dates are wearing before time, so we won't either. Make sense?  
Man, I wish I could draw them all in their pretty dresses and post it on here, but I'm not that good…..oh well, you'll have to live with imagining them per their descriptions.**

Anyway, I'm going to Poland on the 13

**th**** and not coming back until the end of the summer, but you'll be getting updates from my grandma's house, though they might be slower.**

Anyway, these might be shorter chapters, but they will be SO much fun to write. Enjoy!

Another note for me, it's nothing important:  
Andrea, Anika, Natsumi and Merulia  
Blaze, Cassie, Cynthia, Kiyoko and Neptune  
Taiyoo, Aurora, Abby and Wanda

"Oh my gosh!" Natsumi grabbed a dress of the rack and brought it close to her body to see it's size. "Hey, Anika!"

"Yeah?" Anika glanced over from where she was sitting, eyeing the racks of shimmering dresses.

"This is so cute!" Natsumi called. "What do you think?" The dress was a mint green, with a white sash tied across.

"You should try it on, Natsumi!" Merulia called. "We can't judge yet!" She was looking through the shorter dresses.

"Alright." Natsumi headed into the change room, and Anika groaned dramatically. "Dress after dress after dress. She's crazy!"

"Well, since you're too lazy to go find yourself something." Merulia grinned. "Oh! Yes!" She picked a dress off the far rack, a pretty red one that faded into a dark pink as if it was on flames. She ran to Anika and dumped it at her. "You are so wearing this."

"Oh my beyspirit!." Anika looked at it. "You've got an eye for these things! This is exactly what I've been looking for!"

Merulia pretended to look modest. "Well, you know. I try."

"Hey, guys?" Andrea called from the front of the store, "What do you think?" She held up a long, ankle length, dark cream colored dress. The dress had a green bang tied around the waist. "I think it should work…"

"Yeah! Hey girl!" Natsumi called. She was wearing the dress she had found, but was giving it a distrusting glare. "I don't think It suits me." She muttered. "Anyway, Andrea, you should totally try it on! I think it will look gorgeous!"

"Well, I don't know…." Andrea said quietly.

"Go. Go." Merulia pushed her towards the change rooms.

"Ah! Stop it, Mer!" Andrea struggled against her friends grip.

"Go!" Merulia shoved her into a change room and slammed the door.

"I hate you!" Andrea called, though you could hear laughter in her voice.

"Whatever." Merulia grinned.

Suddenly, the change room door next to Andrea's opened and Natsumi stepped out, wearing a long silver gown with dark blue lace around the bottom. She glanced down, then turned around in front of the mirror.

"I believe I've found it!" She called. "Oh, I can't wait for Dynamis to see me in this!"

"You know, I can't wait to see his face. I wonder how the boys are treating him…." Merulia mused.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Natsumi grinned evilly. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"Buy it!" Anika called. "It looks great! Best one yet, anyway, out of the last hundred…" She added under her breath.

"I heard that!" Natsumi called, but she was smiling. She changed back and walked to the counter, depositing her dress before the cashier, who was giving them don't-you-dare-destroy-my-shop glares.

"Um…guys?" Andrea was standing outside the change room, wearing the dress she had shown them earlier. The sleeves went to her wrists and were very loose on the end Green corset designs went from the end of the sleeve to her elbow, and the collar part of the dress went to her neck.

"Oh my gosh! That looks awesome!" Natsumi called enthusiastically! "Yeah!"

"I guess I'll buy it, then. I like it too, sort of."

"Sort of? SORT OF?!" Natsumi shrieked.

"Nat!" Anika clapped her hand over Natsumi's mouth. "You're going to give the poor cashier a heart attack." She muttered.

"So-ry." Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, since Andrea and I have dresses, it's Mer and yours turn."

"Wouldn't that be Mer's and yours?" Anika corrected.

"Same difference. Go, before I ask Mer to shove you into a stall too."

Merulia cracked her knuckles.

"Fine, fine." Anika muttered and strode into a change room, holding the red dress as if it might explode. After a moment, she stepped out slowly. "So?" She asked.

The dress was red, but faded into pink at the bottom. It was short in the front but touched Anika's heels at the back. It had one strap covered in a pink spiral design, the same design as on the waist.

"Damn! Wait until Tsubasa sees you in that!" Natsumi called.

"Natsumi, remind me to never go shopping with you again." Anika grumbled.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Merulia, you found something?" She turned to the last girl, who seemed to be deciding between two dressed.

"The blue one is nicer." Andrea suggested.

"You think?" Merulia asked. "Okay then." In a second, she had put it on, and turned in front of the mirror. Her dress was a bright blue and reached just beyond her knees, with a black band around the middle.

"Yeah, definitely." Natsumi nodded. "Hey, Andrea was right!"

Andrea gave her a glare. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Natsumi laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, let's pay and go!"

**Yay! That was so amusing, even though slightly eventless. I think it still turned out good enough, anyway.**  
**-eaglenation, over and out**


	19. Chapter 2 - White, purple, blue, purple

**Blaze, Cassie, Cynthia, Kiyoko and Neptune**

It has been a looooooooooong time, guys. But in the next week, since I'm at my grandma's and have access to Microsoft Word, I'll try to update as much a possible. School starts soon, and with that, weekly updates. I just needed a break. And anyway, how am I supposed to write FanFics from the back of a horse?

Anyway, you guys have got to watch Sherlock. It is an actually amazing show. If you're bored and ready for some huge fangirling, go turn on an episode. 

&*&*&*

"Le Chateau." Cynthia read the bold letters loudly, not even bothering to hide the boredom in her voice.

"Yep, this is the place." Cassie said, turning around to face everyone. "I take it no one here has a dress yet?" She added.

Neptune nodded. "I had one picked out last week, but I didn't have the money."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, that was the day King asked me out, so you know." Cassie said.

"Aw, the lovebirds." Kiyoko laughed. "But this time, there's no boys around!" She pated Cynthia on the back hard. "Cheer up. Your gloominess could make a bird of paradise lose it's colors."

"I don't see the link….." Blaze commented, while Cynthia scowled and said nothing, turning away from Kiyoko.

"There doesn't have to be one." Kiyoko said. "But we're not going to stand here all day, are we? Neptune, quit blocking the door!" She shoved past Neptune roughly and into the large, silver decorated store. Neptune stuck her tongue out and followed with Cassie.

Blaze glanced behind her shoulder at Cynthia. "You know, boys and girls are not that different." She pointed out. "We're not aliens, and if we were, you'd be an alien too." She smiled at herself. "Jeez, that sounded like Kiyoko. I'm not making sense today either!"

&*&*&*

"Guys!" Neptune held out a flowing white dress. "I think I've found it!" She held it to her and danced around, accidentally knocking into a stand with jewelry. The lady at the counter gave her a killer look, but Neptune ignored it and rubbed her back, muttering "Ow, ow, that hurts."

"Quit whining." Kiyoko mumbled, glancing at the lady at the counter. "You get hurt way to easily."

"What? It hurts." Nepune countered. "Anyway, I'm going to try on-" She cut off and looked up at the wall of dresses. "Hey, Kio, that one has your name written all over it!"

"What?!" Kiyoko turned around quickly. The dress Neptune was pointing at was a light blue one that would cling to her skin. It had a wave design around the bottom, and a pale green ribbon around the middle. "You liar, Neptu-ooooh." She understood what Neptune meant. It did seem like the dress was made for her. She quickly took it down and tried it against herself, grinning.

"There is nothing here!" Cynthia grumbled loudly from the changeroom, and a dress flew across the room and landed on the counter. The lady growled under her breath, eyeing the girls with a murderous glare.

"Cynthia….." Blaze called almost timidly. "Calm down or we're going to get thrown out!"

The door slammed open to reveal an angry looking Cynthia. She trudged across the store, only knock into the same stand with jewelry that Neptune had banged into earlier. "Dammit!" She grumbled and went to a rack she hadn't checked yet. "How am I supposed to find something to impress Wales?!"

"Don't worry, Cynth." Blaze comforted. "Guys don't care how you look."

"Actually, they do…." Cassie began, but then stopped. "Yeah, yeah. How's the dress?" She was wearing a silky purple sleeveless dress.

"Oh yeah." Kiyoko nodded. "Purple suits you."

"That's the nicest thing you said all day." Cassie commented. "Yeah, I'll go change back." She walked back into the changeroom and closed the door.

"Hm, I was looking for a purple dress." Blaze mumbled. "But she took the best….oh, wait, no." She proceeded to pick a darker purple dress with ruffles and beading from a far rack. "Nope, this is it." She walked back between the racks, and turned around to look at a pair of shoes. A second later, there was a clatter and a loud curse, then Blaze was picking herself off the ground, rubbing her hip where she had hit the stand with jewelry.

"Evil jewelry rack strikes again!" Kiyoko grinned. "Better watch out, we don't know who's next…." She added, giving her voice a mysterious air. "Anyway, I'm going to go try on my dress." She grinned, patted the jewelry rack fondly and walked to the changeroom, swiftly taking off her shirt and pants, then fitting the dress and zipping up the back of it with difficulty. She then emerged and twirled in front a large mirror, smiling. The dress fit her perfectly, and she felt extremely confident in it. She showed the girls than changed back quickly, slung the dress over her arm, and only then did she check the price tag.

"Great beyspirit, now there's a price to empty your pockets." She grumbled. "Thank you B-Pit job." She sighed with relief, checking her money. She had enough money for the dress.

She walked across the room to the counter. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned around to see Aguma and Bao wave at her, then disappear. Shaking her head, Kiyoko turned back around and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ribs as she slammed into a row of racks.

A huge clatter, clang and a huge bang, and next thing she knew, Kiyoko was on her back looking up into the red face of the counter woman.

"What….?" Kiyoko looked around to see three racks of dresses lying on the ground and strewn about the store. Everything was out of order. The one thing that remained untouched was the stand with jewelry.

A shrill laugh broke her surprise. Cynthia was doubled over, grinning from ear to ear and howling with laughter. She looked up and smiled for the first time since Kiyoko had met her. "Look out for the evil jewelry counter, Kio!"

And with that, all the girls were laughing like crazy. Suddenly, something caught Cynthia's eye, and she ran across the room to a heap of dresses, picking a light blue, poofy one from the top. It was slightly ruffly and had a corset like design around the middle. Cynthia stared at it, dumbfounded, then blinked rapidly. "Hey! I found my Prom dress! And it's the right size!" She exclaimed suddenly, which sent Blaze, Cassie, Kiyoko and Neptune into another round of howling. Even the woman from the counter, who's name tag said 'Anna', cracked a smile.

"Alright, girls." Anna nodded with amusement. "Come here, pay, then get out of here before I have the time to make up a good punishment."

The group of girls could not have left 'Le Chateau' faster.

**This whole story actually happened to me, my friend who owns Kiyoko, and a few other of my friends while in the mall. We were actually at Stitches, and we kept bumping into this unfortunate nail polish stand. It ended up with me knocking down a whole 50% off rack. Fortunately enough, there was only us and an old lady in the store. You cannot imagine how fast we scurried out of there. I actually think that ended up on YouTube.**

Yeah, so see you guys when I get home!  
-eaglenation, over and out


	20. Chapter 3-White, checkered, purple,white

**Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a few weeks xD. I don't think I'll be updating often anymore, at least. Once every two weeks, probably. And I'm really sorry about that, but I'm in high school and I really need to get my butt up and work. I don't know if I told you guys, but my dream is to become a veterinarian, and there's only two universities in all of Canada. That doesn't leave me much choice. I need good grades, and so I'll have to slow down on writing FanFictions.**

Don't worry, I still _**will **_**update. I swear. I can't just leave a big project like the Beyblade Prom hanging like a cat by its tail.**

Speaking of cats, I also have to keep updating my other story, Slivers of Light, a Warrior Cats fanfic.  


**I hope you guys understand. I expect flames, so if you feel like flaming, go right ahead. I deserve it. But remember, I haven't ditched you guys completely. There'll just be slower updates.**

Anyway, after this chapter, the beyblade prom starts. There's about 13 chapters left. Each chapter will be from the point of view of a different girl. At the end of the fic, I will be putting more information and a few questions concerning the next chapters.

Enjoy :D

**Taiyoo, Aurora, Abby and Wanda**

&*&*&*

'Glitter and co.' Was a small store, many dresses already used and worn. Aurora gave the other three girls a smile and said shyly, "I know it looks like there isn't much, but you could probably find alot of nice stuff."

Wanda smiled. "Let's a take a look around, then! I have a feeling this is a diamond in the rough."

Aurora looked at her thankfully, then proceeded to look at one of the racks of dresses. Some were old and shabby, while others sparkled like the sun. Each dress looked different and unique. She hoped Kyoya would like whatever dress she chose.

Taiyoo walked to the far wall and stared up at the posters that decorated it. They showed different models in dresses. "Those are cool." She commented.

"I wonder if they have that dark purple one here." Abby mused. "I'd like one like that."

"Or the silver one." Taiyoo nodded. "I'll go look over there." She pointed at a rack. "Let's look through the whole store.

"Hey guys!" Wanda chuckled.

The girls turned to see her holding up one of those old, long dresses with the french poodles embroidered on the corner.

Taiyoo smiled. "Oh yeah, I'd sooo where that." She joked. She loaded a pair of dresses over her arm then looked around. "Where's the changeroom?"

"It's over there." Aurora whispered timidly, but none of the other girls heard.

"Yeah, good point." Abby said, glancing up and down the store.

"It- it's over there." Aurora tried again.

"Hmph." Abby frowned. "How are we supposed to know if the dresses fit us?"

Aurora stomped her foot lightly, cringing at the noise it made, and then pointed at a corner of the store. "There."

"Oh!" Taiyoo exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Aurora looked away.

"Taiyoo, she was trying to tell you earlier." Wanda said pointedly.

Taiyoo sniffed. "Oops."

&*&*&*

"Hmmm...I can't choose between this one and other one, the green one." Wanda said, holding up two dresses. One was dark green and had white lace around the middle, while the other was black and white with red and white striped arm warmers.

"The green one."

"The black and white one."

Abby and Taiyoo spoke at the same time, than glared at each other.

"Jinx!" Abby said.

Taiyoo grinned. "Whatever. The black and white one." She was still wearing the dress she had chosen, a dress with a sweetheart neckline with yellow lace on the neckline and a heart shaped white bodice with gold sparkles. The bottom was long, white, and flowy with white lace and gold sparkles going from more concentrated to less concentrated as they went down

Abby rolled her eyes, turning back to one of the racks. "The green one goes better with her eyes!"

"Black. And. White." Taiyoo emphasized.

"Gre-en!" Abby said, still grinning.

"I actually think I like the black and white one better. " Wanda remarked, putting the green one away.

"Fine." Abby said, turning back around and facing a rack, the suddenly pulling out a silky dark purple mini dress with one strap. "I think this one is nice!" She said. She tried it on quickly, deciding on purchasing the dress once she got the girls approval. "I'll walk around in it for a bit, see if I like it." She decided, not changing back.

At the same moment, Aurora opened the door to one of the changeroom stalls, quickly glanced out, and then closed the door again.

"Aurora, I didn't see that!" Taiyoo called. Aurora sighed and stood outside the changeroom, glancing down self-consciously at the dress she was wearing. It was a knee length silk white dress with a pink flowery sash around the waist. It was strapless and had a vine-like design embroidered along the ruffled bottom hem.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Taiyoo called. "Aw, I don't want to take my dress off! I like it too much!"

"Yeah, it's pretty." Aurora said.

"Thanks!" Taiyoo flashed her a grin.

A sudden thump penetrated the silence, followed by shushing and cursing.

"I know that voice." Taiyoo whispered.

Something thumped again, and this time a wardrobe in the dustiest corner of the store shook.

"Ow! Gingka!" Someone hissed.

"Shut up, Toby!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that!" A third voice hissed.

"Guys, they'll hear us!" A fourth voice.

Aurora glanced around, then mouthed: "Kyoya, Gingka," and then shrugged her shoulders.

Wanda grinned evilly, and slowly walked up to the wardrobe. She glanced over her shoulders at the other girls. Abby nodded eagerly. Taiyoo chuckled. Aurora could barely contain her laughter.

"Why is it so quiet?" Kyoya hissed.

Wanda raised her fist and prepared to fling open the wardrobe door.

"I don't-" Wanda pulled hard on the door, and screams sounded out as four boys tumbled out with a girly shriek of, "AHHHHHHHH!"

The four girls started laughing so hard, they're sides hurt. An unimpressed Kyoya, Zeo, Toby and Gingka picked themselves up from the floor and exchanged annoyed glances.

"That was your fault, pal." Zeo muttered, pointing a Toby.

"Yeah, but we got what we came for."

The four boys stared at the girls, who still all wore their prom dresses. Taiyoo noticed this and shoved Zeo, still yelling. "Get them out! They came to see our dresses! They'll spoil the surprise!"

Aurora smiled and nodded, running up to Kyoya and grabbing his hand, then pulling him out the door with a grin. She kissed him on the cheek and murmured, "You naughty boy," before darting back into the store and helping Abby pull Gingka out. Aurora may have been shy, but she wasn't weak.

Only Toby stood in the middle of the store, looking lost. He spread his arms open. "Sorry. I got talked into this by Kyoya."

"Toby, did you ruin the store on purpose, or are you just this clumsy?" A voice muttered. A girl walked out of the back room of the store, where she must have been working. She had purple hair with white streaks up in a high ponytail with her bangs still in front of her face and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh! Hi! And you are?" Wanda exclaimed.

"I'm Cristin Jones, and I work here."

"Actually, I jsut kind of got forced into this." Toby grinned and walked up behind the girl, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you two..." Abby trailed off. "Yeah, you are."

"You're not from Metal High, though." Taiyoo remarked.

Cristin smiled, touching Toby's hand. "No, I'm not. Discord doesn't like crowds."

Toby grinned wider. "No he doesn't."

The girls exchanged confused glances. Taiyoo shrugged. "I'm Taiyoo."

"She's Zeo's girlfriend." Toby said.

"Yes I am. And these are Wanda, Abby and Aurora." She introduced the girls, who grinned and waved by turn.

"Oh. I see. Thanks for punishing those guys. Thankfully, Toby stayed behind and now he can clean up all the stuff they threw out of the wardrobe."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Great."

Abby grinned. "I think it's about time we changed out of these dresses." She said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Wanda exclaimed, laughing again. "I like it so much that I forgot I was wearing it!" She gestured down at her black and white dress.

Aurora smiled timidly, then her smile broadened. "I think that's a sign. A good one. It's the sign that the Prom starts soon.

&*&*&*

**That is that! Now, for the Prom.**

I need everyone to rememer this: Every OC couple gets ONE chapter each. The chapter can be about multiple things stated down below:

I need each of the people who submitted their OCs to choose one activity they want their character to participate in. If you want your OCs chapter to focus on something more intimate, like their relationship, and argument or just a conversation, just say so.  
Here are some of the fun stuff planned for a crazy night:

1. Karaoke (please state what song they will sing, and who will sing [duet, OC sings or boy sings or both])  
2. Beyblading competition (hey, it's the BEYBLADE Prom!)  
3. Dance competition (Ballroom dance, don't worry)  
4. Spin the bottle (candy style, no kissing involved)  
5. If you have anything for me to add, PM me! I'll post an update before the next chapter saying who will participate in which competition.

Please note that everyone competes, but each chapter will focus on one pair individually. So, even if you get Spin the Bottle, your character will still be in the Karaoke and beyblading competitions, but more as a backround competitor. Winners will be pulled from a hat. (Or a beystadium, since that seems to suit the occasion better.) The point of the games is to make the Prom more than just making out and dancing, if you see what I mean.

If you have trouble understanding, please PM me. Now, I'm off to watch some Sherlock.  
**  
-eaglenation, over and Sherlocked**


End file.
